New Divide
by ratchetman
Summary: The Digital World may be in peril again, between juggling relationships, college-life, and daily struggles, the Digi-destined will need some help from some old friends, and some new ones. discontinued until further notice
1. Chapter 1 A Day in the Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of these characters, don't sue me

Chapter 1

"Phew" Sighed Kari Kamiya relieved that she had survived her first month of college, she had just finished taking her final exam for the week before a long 4 day weekend to be spent with her room mates Yolei Inoue, Mimi Tachikawa, and Sora Takenouchi, and some quality time with her long time friend turned boyfriend TK Takaishi.

Kari lived in a four bedroom apartment not far from her campus; almost all of her friends had decided to attend the same college, Honshu University, all except for the oldest of her childhood companions Joe Kido, his room mate Izzy Izumi, her friend Davis, and Sora's best friend Mimi Tachikawa TK's older brother Matt was just starting his senior year and had spent the last three years living with Tai in what used to be a very nice two bedroom suite, but now the carpets were stained from so many parties, their dishwasher and oven barely worked, the fridge leaked and they had no blinds left in the whole apartment, the two had taken to nailing towels in front of the windows when they wanted privacy, and if it weren't for the fact that Sora and Matt had been together for their fours years of college the place probably wouldn't be standing at all.

Yolei's boyfriend Ken was originally going to go to Tokyo University possibly the best college in Japan, but when all of his friends got accepted to Honshu he decided to apply there instead. He brought along with him Davis who had decided not to go to college, but instead began his first noodle cart that he paraded around campus during sporting events and large rallies. The two agreed to move in with TK in a three bedroom apartment a floor above Tai and Matt, which got the three of them invited to all of Tai and Matt's weekend ragers. Kari hated going to their parties, and probably wouldn't attend at all if Sora, Mimi, and Yolei were always with her. The parties used to be a fun experience when she and TK first began dating, TK would always choose her as his partner in his favorite drinking game Beer Pong, but now desire to win had taken place over affection and TK played almost exclusively with Davis, since the two combined were the only ones who could challenge Tai and Matt.

Mimi had decided to move back to Japan, but she was not able to enter the culinary program at Honshu. Mimi instead chose to attend cooking classes at a nearby Junior College though the drive was a bit long.

Joe was already graduated from college and was attending medical school, Kyushu Medical College, the same medical school his father attended which was not far from Honshu either. He and Izzy rented a house on the outskirts of town. Izzy was going to a school that specialized in the computer arts, and since he did not want to be too far from his closest friends, he made the effort to travel on the subway everyday to his tech school.

The only friend of Kari's who was not yet in college was her youngest friend, Cody Hida. Cody would not be finishing high school for another three years so he was the only one left in their home town of Odaiba Japan. They were frequently in contact of course so not to make him feel left out of the group.

Kari had been so busy thinking about how fast everything around her was changing, that she hardly noticed she was less than 10 feet from her own door. A loud crash was heard from the other side of the apartment's wall which was split on the first and second floors of duplex.

"Oh boy" Kari said to herself, knowing she was going to have a less relaxing weekend than she had hoped. "What's all the commotion about guys?" Kari asked as she cracked open the front door keeping her head outside in case of flying objects.

"Nothing! Don't come in yet it's not ready!" Squealed the gravely voice of a small walking talking plant digimon known as Palmon.

"What's not ready?" Kari inquired as she pushed the door open. "Oh Kari thank goodness its you" said a small cat-like creature called Gatomon, Kari's digimon scampered up to her and leapt into her arms to seek protection from the mess Kari saw spread across the floor. "Biyomon and Palmon were trying to burn our whole apartment down." Gatomon said. It did look like the apartment had been nearly set on fire. A pink, red and white blob Kari could only assume to be Sora's partner Biyomon and Yolei's partner Hawkmon was next to a sputtering fire extinguisher which had sprayed white dust across their whole living room, sitting on top of the large bookshelf in the main hall out of harm was the bat winged Patamon.

"I saw the whole thing" Patamon said. "They tried to burn down your apartment. "Where was TK when all this was going on?" Kari asked the little digimon knowing that if he were here her boyfriend would not be too far away which was good because she wouldn't have to wait to give him an earful.

"He's right there on the couch." The digimon stated quite simply. Sure enough covered from head to toe in gobs of white powder was her boyfriend fast asleep.

"How he slept through all of this is beyond me" Gatomon said.

"What exactly was it that he slept through?" Kari asked.

"Well" started Palmon, "We were hoping to wait until all you girls got home and then set off some fireworks to celebrate the upcoming holiday and all time we get to spend together this weekend!" "Fireworks in the house?!?!?!" "Of course, where else would you be able to see them?" Biyomon asked. "Where did you even manage to get fireworks, you know what, I don't need to know its fine."

Kari couldn't help but laugh, she knew they all meant well. She dusted off TK's face and leaned in real close before yelling in his ear "WAKE UP!" TK sprang right off the couch onto a wet patch of dust and fell straight on his seat. "Owww my ass…Kari what was that for? What happened in here?"

Kari was a bit agitated that TK had just spent all day sleeping instead of going to his morning classes "I suggest next time if you skip class you stay awake to tell our pals that they can't light fireworks inside the apartment." Kari said scornfully already wiping down dust from the television,

"I didn't miss any…" Kari cut TK off with a glare, knowing very well that TK had slept through his first three classes, and that he was missing one more that very moment and had another before 3.

TK started again "I didn't mean to skip class; you just put me in a coma after last night." he said with a sly grin.

Kari smacked him playfully across the face. "We don't talk about that in front of the you-know-whos" She said as she kissed him.

"What exactly is it that you two do at night that you have to lock me out?" Gatomon asked, "I'm tired of sleeping on the couch, TK can go sleep at his own apartment."

"Well don't worry Gatomon because unless TK starts going to class again it will just be you and me sleeping here."

(That will get him moving) She thought.

TK sprinted towards Kari's room to grab his spare clothes "Well I should really be getting up and ready" (called it); "I have my literature lecture soon y'know." And with that TK hurriedly got himself dressed and began heading out the door.

"Come straight back!" Kari said "It's your turn to make me dinner tonight, and no more instant Ramen noodles!"

"Can't hear you hun I've got my headphones in!" Kari watched as TK clamored into the bus that had just arrived at the nearby stop. "He heard me" she said to Patamon. All the digimon giggled. "Well guys lets get this cleaned up, it's a warzone in here and the other girls won't be happy, Gatomon, Palmon grab some dust brooms, I need you guys to take care of those hi hard to reach places, Biyomon, Patamon, and Hawkmon, see if you can't do anything to blow some of this stuff out."

Kari grabbed her vacuum from her room and began sweeping it across the floor. She hadn't even noticed that there were two guys standing in the doorway, when she looked up at them she nearly screamed.

"Oh Ken, Matt, you guys gave me a heart attack, I didn't hear you come in."

Matt stepped carefully around large piles of powder "Hey Kari what happened in here?"

"It's a long story and I'm not even sure I could give you all the details."

"Right, well Ken and I are looking for the girls, we got out of class early we were thinking of taking them to lunch, are they around?"

"No I'm not sure where they went they were gone when I got here. But you guys are more than welcome to wait here, maybe help me clean."

"Oh yeah I mean we would but Izzy wanted to talk to us about something, said it was important, we can't just blow him off."

"But you said you wanted to take Sora and Yolei out to lunch."

"Well yeah but you know what? I had forgotten Izzy called us, so we're gonna head out and meet up with him and I will probably see you later."

As Ken and Matt headed out the door Ken turned and said "You'll never guess who is calling me right now, looks like we may need to meet up with Izzy after all."

Just as Matt and Ken drove away Kari saw Mimi's pink PT Cruiser pull into the drive way with Sora and Yolei inside, Kari watched as they walked up to the door.

"Oh my God!" Mimi shouted "What happened in here?"

"You should ask them" Kari said pointing out Palmon and Biyomon who had quickly scurried into the other room to avoid the wrath of the girls.

Sora and Mimi got the two digimon to explain the story, and they like Kari knew they had meant well, after listening to the tale Sora turned to the other three girls.

"It was obviously an accident, but I don't think we can just let them get away with this, what should we do?"

"We could put them in time-out, that's what my parents used to do to me and my brothers and sisters when we would misbehave." Said Yolei

"Good idea", Sora grabbed a stool and placed it in the corner of the common area which had avoided getting hosed. "Biyomon you stay on this stool until I tell you to come down."

The girls began their long task of returning their home to normal.

Meanwhile Matt and Ken were meeting up with Tai and Davis outside the house of Izzy and Joe.

Tai knocked on the front door. "So do any of you guys have any idea what Izzy called us about?"

"No clue Ken and I just got the call about 15 minutes ago, we headed straight here, do you think it's important?"

"It's got to be, Izzy wouldn't have us drive all this way for something he could have told us on the phone, he must really need to show us something."

Gomamon opened the door "It's about time you guys got here, you're never going to believe what Izzy found come upstairs."

The four boys followed Gomamon to the upstairs room where Izzy and Joe had made what they called the Command Center. It certainly looked like a command center; it was a very large room, and on one far end of the room were all of their combined notes, textbooks, folders, and notebooks they kept for reference from years of classes. Alongside the far fall was where the two of them kept their computers, the wall closest to the door was where Izzy had all of his extra equipment for his tech classes, old computer parts, monitors, and an old green screen MAC Dos that was connected to a satellite communication system. And then on the back wall was all of the research Izzy had done on the digital world, he had compiled everything since their first trip home, and brought it with him, however he had never stopped studying the digital world, he analyzed new symbols, unusual digimon, antibodies, oddities, anything and everything he could.

Izzy was studying the screen of his PC intently with Tentomon hovering behind him, the bug digimon turned and greeted the four as they walked in. "Welcome everyone, you're never going to believe what Izzy has found."

"What has he found?" Davis asked as he stepped up behind Izzy, "Is that some sort of map?"

Without even looking away from his monitor Izzy said "That's correct Davis what you are looking at is a map of the digital world, I've tried to keep up with my knowledge of the digi-world by analyzing the geographic structure and usually the data I get back is pretty consistent, but the last couple days I've been detecting anomalies. Data patterns I haven't seen in almost 6 years."

"Six years, like since I got Veemon?"

"Yes Davis about that time, and the last time these anomalies were present Ken was still the Digimon Emperor." Izzy saw the shame that came to Ken's eyes as he said this. "But that's not the point, the point is we need to investigate, if someone is trying to take over the digi-world again, we need to get in take him down before he can do any serious damage."

The other four nodded in agreement. "You'll go as soon as possible, I even sent Joe to pick up all the digimon to waste less time."

Matt scratched his head, "You know Izzy you could have just asked us to grab our digimon before we came over."


	2. Chapter 2 Hysteria

Ratchetman: Before we begin today, I would like to thank certain people for informing me now and not like 10 chapters into the story, that I have the characters names wrong, if anyone could give me the correct names to avoid any future mistakes it would be very much appreciated. So just ignore any changes in character names, I do what I want.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the characters mentioned in this story, except one, but none of the digimon.

Chapter 2- Hysteria

"I don't believe it" Said a startled Ken. "I almost don't want to believe it."

"Believe it dude" his tall haired friend Tai said, Ken and Tai were accompanied by Matt, and Davis and all their respective digimon had been transported into the digital world. The group stood in awe before a large black obelisk.

Izzy's voice came in through Ken's D-terminal "Do you see the anomaly?"

Ken lifted the terminal to his face "Oh we see it alright; it's exactly like a control spire."

"So the control spires are back" Tai said. "Who could be constructing them though?"

"The real question is who **would** be constructing these horrible things?" Piped Ken's digimon partner Wormmon. "I was hoping they'd be gone forever."

"This would explain why the digimon have been unable to digivolve" Stated Matt, "and since none of us can use the digi-eggs it looks like it's up to you Davis to take this thing down."

"Right" He turned to his small blue companion "Veemon! Armor Digivolve!" Where the tiny blue creature once stood there was now a black armored lizard "OK Raidramon give it all you've got!"

Matt turned to the other 3 digimon "You guys should help too"

THUNDER BLAST! BLUE BLASTER! PEPPER BREATH! SILK STRING!

The four digimon unleashed a combined attack that tore a large chunk from the structures surface.

Tai couldn't believe it was still standing "Damn these things are stronger than they used to be, try it again gang"

It took a few more barrages but the spire finally came crashing to the ground. Matt brushed off the dust that had fallen on his shoulders "We should really scout the area and see if there's any more of these spires around, but first Gabumon digivolve!"

"You too Wormmon."

Gabumon and Wormmon both digivolved into Garurumon and Stingmon

Tai turned to Agumon who was still in his rookie form "What are you waiting for Agumon? Digivolve!"

"I can't Tai, I'm trying but I just can't"

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I can't, it's as simple as that"

"Um guys look at the spire" Davis pointed to the base of the black spire that had been left, the base was steadily growing upwards. "It's rebuilding itself, I don't believe it"

Sure enough the black spire was gathering its surrounding fragments and growing back to its original form.

"We've got to investigate this", Tai said. "We'll look around the area for a while see if we can find anything, we should split up into two groups and meet back here in an hour, let's go Davis"

Matt stopped Davis before he could follow along "Hold on Tai, you two goggle-heads aren't going anywhere together we'll never be able to find you again. Davis and I will take Garurumon and Raidramon and check out the thicket, it's gonna be too rough for any of us to go on foot. You and Ken should head to that lake we saw on Izzy's map; it shouldn't be too far from here, c'mon Davis." The two climbed onto the backs of their digimon and began to head into the thick of the forest.

Garurumon snarled as the thick branches of the bushes and trees pulled on his fur. "Gah! Remind me again why Joe and Izzy stayed behind, Tentomon and Gomamon should be out here having patches of hair yanked off their legs."

Matt patted the large digimon on its shoulder blade "Izzy and Joe are doing everything they can to contact the other digi-destined they know around the world, and if anyone can help us learn anything, we'll need that information. Davis lets head in that direction." Matt pointed to a clearing that led to a cliff edge. "Maybe we can get a good look at the horizon see if there's any more spires in view." As they pulled near the ledge Matt and Davis were left in shock as they saw at least 10 more spires in the distance. "Get a hold of Tai and Ken."

Tai, Agumon, and Ken had nearly reached the lakeshore, Stingmon had flown ahead checking for anymore nearby towers, when they finally stepped onto the sand Tai and Agumon were nearly overcome with a great wave of emotions, realizing that this was the spot where they had spent their first night together in the digital world, where they had said goodbye to each other for what they thought would be for good

"Tai do you recognize this place?" Agumon asked as he turned to his partner

"How could I forget?" Tai's mind was flooded by memories that now seemed so far away, he couldn't believe that he had first met Agumon almost 10 years ago. The sight of the lake was serene and unreal; it caused mixed emotions to erupt inside of Tai. It was like he could feel so much coming from his soul, he was empty and warm like the memory of this place alone could wash away everything, and the steady crash of the waves on the shore took away all his woes and left him renewed.

"It's amazing, I never realized it before but this place can be so beautiful." Tai and Agumon sat on the shore and reminisced, while Ken looked off into the distance finally spotting Stingmon returning towards the lake. Stingmon landed and shrank back into his rookie form. "I don't see any control spires in that direction but then again I only flew so far, I couldn't leave you in danger."

"Thanks for you concern Wormmon." Ken smiled as he lifted his companion to his shoulder. Davis' voice came buzzing through the D-terminal. "Ken, Tai we might have a problem."

Tai was speaking to Izzy through the use of Ken's D-Terminal, he had contacted Izzy inform him of the number of spires that were in sight, and of the self-restoring spire.

"Well Tai, this situation is very odd, I've only heard from very few Digidestined, and barely any have witnessed this phenomenon, you see, it seems that almost all but a handful of kids have stopped going to digital world completely. I've received word back from a small group from America, a couple of kids from Ireland, and 3 more from Australia, Mexico, and Finland but that's it."

"Thanks Izzy, give them our location and have them meet us here."

"Will do Tai, I'll be there with Tentomon in a matter of minutes."

Tai and Ken had regrouped with Matt and Davis and were standing by the lakeshore. "That is so weird" Matt said as he paced the shoreline. "How could so many Digidestined just go inactive?"

"Well it has been years since the incident with Malomyotismon, I mean everything has been real quite for years, I thought he was the last evil dude we'd ever face, I bet a lot of other kids thought it was all done too." Davis said.

Ken's D-Terminal began shaking. "Tai come in its Izzy."

"What is it Izzy?"

"Well it seems that these spires block off access to the digital worlds portals the same way they block the digivices from digivolving the digimon. The spires send a complex signal that acts like an eclipse to other electronic signals."

"So the portals are blocked off? We can't enter or leave when there's a control spire nearby?"

"Not necessarily, just like an eclipse the signal is not permanent, different spires have different signal lengths and the distance of a spires signal is radial, there are still large areas that have been unaffected, but there are no spireless zones anywhere near you luckily the nearest spire signal is about to end, there's also an issue with the other Digidestined, only 3 of the destined from America, the girl from Mexico, and the Australian will be able to make it."

"Doesn't matter Izzy, we've got a few, we don't need a convoy, just a scout team. But what about Joe"

"Joe is going to do his best to monitor the local spire signals just in case we run into trouble on this side we don't get deserted. Alright the portals opening, here we come."

There was a loud rustle as Izzy, Tentomon, a teenage girl, and what they assumed was her Gotsumon appeared seemingly from thin air.

The young teen brushed herself off "Wow quite a rush……Ken? And Matt? Is that you?" The girl leapt towards the two catching them in an embrace, as Gotsumon grabbed Wormmon and Gabumon in the same fashion. "It's me, Rosa, from the Aztec pyramids in Mexico, remember? Oh I just knew I'd see you again, I've been practicing my Japanese just in case I ever saw you guys again."

The boys were stunned "Rosa?" Matt said checking the teenager up and down. "You've um…grown."

Tai walked up behind Izzy who was scanning the area as though he were looking for something. "What's up Izzy?"

"The American's and the Australian boy, they should be here."

"Could they have missed the portal?"

"Impossible, it will be open for another 15 hours. It's far more likely they took the wrong portal."

As if on cue Ken's D-terminal showed the image of a boy with wavy blonde haired on the screen. "Izzy! Izzy! It's Michael! Is this the right contact?"

Ken answered the message, "This is the correct contact, my name is Ken, Izzy is here with us, where are you guys?"

"Ken, I think we must have taken the wrong portal, and we've landed amid a horde of enraged digimon, we don't know what set them off, as soon as we landed they began swarming, they're coming at us from all sides we're far too outnumbered."

Izzy grabbed the terminal "Michael, do you have any idea where you are?"

"All I know is that we're on a large plain, but I can't be exactly sure our exact location, is there any way you can find our location using the D-terminal?"

"I'll try but I can't promise anything."

Joe buzzed in on the same signal as Michael. "Izzy I heard everything, and I've determined their location, they should be less than a mile away to the east, the nearest spires signal is still out, so I'd digivolve now before heading to their aid, I hope their digimon have already done so because there are two more spires in their area. I can't tell if they're emitting any disruptions or not."

"Thanks Joe" You heard him team we need to head out now.

The six destined turned to their digimon. "DIGIVOLVE!"

Veemon, Gotsumon, Tentomon, Agumon, Wormmon, Gabumon, Digivolve to:

ExVeemon, Monochromon, Kabuterimon, Greymon, Stingmon, Garurumon

Rosa and Ken hopped onto Monochromon's back, Matt and Davis leaped onto Garurumon and Kabuterimon carried Izzy on his back while Tai held onto his leg.

Izzy directed Kabuterimon from behind. "Make sure to fly low enough so that the others can see you." Izzy scanned the area until he saw past the trees a clearing and what looked from a distance like a black cloud.

"Izzy" Tai called "Could that cloud be a horde of digimon?"

(I certainly hope not) Izzy thought to himself. He looked below to see if the others were still following behind, he saw Stingmon, Greymon and Monochromon, but Garurumon and ExVeemon had disappeared. (Where could they have gone? There's no way they fell behind)

As Kabuterimon approached the clearing it became apparent that the ominous cloud had indeed been a horde of digimon. He was also now able to make out the shapes of four other digimon among the black. One he recognized as Michael's Seadramon the serpent was floating in the air blasting at the cloud with its ice attacks; another was Coelamon, a fossil digimon, Izzy barely caught a glimpse of the armored fish-beast as it leaped out of a river that cut through the plain to launch its Fossil Bite attack. Then there were two digimon that Izzy had never personally seen, but had researched. The first was Gargomon, a rabbit/dog hybrid that had Gatling guns with metal claws on the end of its anterior extremities (oh yeah, big term, lets pray I used it correctly, if not don't tell me I feel smart) and finally was Grizzlymon, it was a large blue furred bear about the same size as Garurumon with two large garnet gauntlets on its front paws, and a white crescent on its forehead.

Izzy could finally make out the shapes of the attackers, they resembled digimon Izzy had seen before but there was something odd, as if they had all been mutated, like an infection. The infected resembled Snimon, Vilemon, Roachmon, and Flymon

Kabuterimon landed near Michael who was standing next to a brown haired male with thick 5 o'clock shadow. The brown haired guy had a branch in his hands and was waving off any digimon that dared get too close. Greymon, Stingmon and Monochromon burst through the woods stopping only long enough to allow Rosa and Ken off Monochromon's back, then charged towards any enemies they could find. A group of infected Flymon tried to dive bomb the group of destined, but Gargomon rushed in front of their flight path and shot the digimon right out of the air.

Izzy greeted the four guys standing in front of him. Michael who had been a friend of Mimi's in when she lived in New York, Willis who Izzy had met many years ago during the rampage of a digimon in the internet, Derek who had assisted Joe and Cody about six years ago when they found a control in Australia, and Red who Izzy had never formally met, he had been a member of the American digi-destined with Michael in the great lakes region. "I'm so glad you guys are here to help."

"We're glad to see you guys as well." Willis said "These digimon are attacking relentlessly, I don't know if we would have held them off long at all." Willis looked around, "Weren't there more of you?"

Izzy shook his head "Matt and Davis got separated on the way over here; I don't know where they went." He turned to Ken who shrugged "Matt tried to yell something to me but I couldn't hear him."

Willis looked behind him at the other digimon who were holding off the attackers. "We'll have to make do with what we have." As he said this a Snimon tackled Gargomon and dragged him away from the group. Grizzlymon struck the infected with a Lightning Claw attack and the insect disappeared into dust. Not far off Greymon had sent a nova blast into a group of Vilemon incinerating them, Monochromon was unsuccessfully charging towards a group of Roachmon who continued to dodge his charges, when he fired his Volcanic Strike it didn't fare any better, the insects moved swiftly out of the way. Seadramon and Kabuterimon bore down upon the group and launched their attacks on the unsuspecting infected.

The battle continued, but no matter how many infected the Digimon destroyed it didn't seem like the gang could put a dent in their numbers. (I don't know how much longer we can keep this up) Izzy thought to himself.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Can the Digi-destined fight off these infected fiends? What happened to Matt and Davis, find out in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3 No One Knows

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the characters, except a couple, but none of the digimon, don't sue me.

Chapter 3- No One Knows

Matt gripped the mane of Garurumon has tightly as he could as the wolf digimon raced through the forest, Davis was desperately trying his best to hold on as well, but Garurumon had much less fur on his back and Davis was having difficulty getting a grip. Matt extended his arm out to Davis "Dude just get up here and hold onto my shoulders, don't be so homophobic." Davis shook his head in protest, but just then Garurumon leaped over a fallen tree, the jolt almost sent Davis flying off, after which he clawed at Matt's arm trying to get up behind his friend.

Overhead ExVeemon was keeping pace with Garurumon carrying beneath his arm a small red digimon with nine feathery tails and a deep blue streak that ran down its back; this was one of the digimon that Matt had first met in the Digi-world. "How are you doing up there Elecmon?"

Elecmon scowled at Matt "I don't like being handled." He said. Matt smiled to himself (He'll get over it) Elecmon wasn't the only digimon that was accompanying Matt and Davis, to the left of Garurumon was the old guardian of the ruins Centarumon, and not far behind them was Unimon, a flying unicorn digimon.

Matt couldn't help but feel slightly guilty that he had broken away from the group, but there was something about the message Davis had received that told him he was doing the right thing.

(Flashback to an hour before)

Matt had been doing his best to keep Kabuterimon in sight, while also avoided getting brained by low hanging branches, it didn't help that Davis was refusing to let go of Matt's shirt, no matter how many times he had tried to brush him off Davis refused to let go. Davis grabbed Matt by the collar again, this time with so much force it almost pulled both of them off Garurumon, Matt finally turned around ready to yell at Davis for being an ass, but when he looked behind him Davis has his D-terminal stretched out towards Matt's face. "Read it." He said

The message simply said "You're going the wrong way."

He turned back to Davis "Who sent you this?" Davis simply shrugged. Matt checked, but there was no indication who or what it was from.

(How could we be going the wrong way? Joe is tracking us isn't he? Maybe he gave us the wrong directions? We can't afford to be off course if those digi-destined are in trouble. But Joe's a smart guy; he wouldn't screw something like that up.) So many other thoughts were running through Matt's head he didn't know which ones to pay attention to. When he looked back at the message the words were gone, there was just an arrow that was pointing to the right and slowly leaning more behind them. Matt finally decided to obey the arrow he waved down Ken and shouted "We're going the wrong way, follow me!"

He steered Garurumon to the right and began running away from the rest of the group, he looked behind only seeing ExVeemon pursuing behind. (I hope the others figure out soon which way to go. The others need us now.) A couple minutes passed and they were still running through the trees, Matt had expected to be out of the forest by now (weren't the others in a clearing?) But he pressed on, he had no idea why but he trusted this anonymous tip with all his gut. Suddenly a flash of blue light came tearing through the woods straight towards the foursome Garurumon dodged out of the lights path the flash hit a tree and brought the whole thing tumbling down. Garurumon stopped in his tracks and ExVeemon landed, both digimon were prepared to fight.

Matt stared through the leaves waiting for another attack to come towards them (Is this an ambush? Did I fall for a stupid trap? Why didn't I just stay with the others?)

There was a rustling in the trees around them; Matt leaned in near his digimon's face "Get ready to attack at any moment." The noises became louder, and Matt couldn't faintly hear voices coming from the shadows, they didn't seem hostile.

From behind them a voice called "You can relax, these guys are here to help."

Matt saw behind them a large Bear made entirely out of snow who was a very old friend Fridgimon.

Soon many more digimon began to emerge from the shadows around them, the snow-bear came up to Matt and Garurumon "Boy Matt, am I ever glad to see you, sorry about the surprise attack, you can never be too careful these days."

"I'm glad to see you too Fridgimon, it's been too long." Matt looked around seeing many familiar faces, the fire spirit Meramon, the mechanic-man Andromon, the fierce warrior Ogremon, many Numemon, Unimon, Centarumon, Elecmon, and the towering teddy bear Monzaemon. "But what are all of you doing out here?" He turned to the D-terminal, "Fridgimon did you send me this message?"

The digimon shook its head "Nope. Sorry Matt if I had any means of contacting you I would have done it a very long time ago. There have been strange things going on the last couple months, digimon going missing, these black towers have returned, and worse of all there have been hordes of mindless digimon that have been tearing apart our homes, it's a mess. Many of us have become nomads, forming tribes amongst groups, and alliances amongst those tribes, things we've never had to do before just trying to help each other survive. But I need to know what are you doing so deep in these woods?"

"We're following this" Matt held up Davis' terminal, it still showed the arrow pointing further into the woods.

Fridgimon showed Centarumon the terminal. "It looks like it's pointing in the direction of-" before finishing Fridgimon turned back to Matt. "I think there's something you need to see, this 'thing' appeared and we have no idea what it is, we've tried to stay away from it, but maybe you can figure something out."

Matt nodded (That must be what the arrow is pointing to) Then it came back to him (The others!) "Fridgimon is there a meadow or plain somewhere near here?"

Fridgimon pointed to the west of their location. "Not far from here, there's a large meadow with a beautiful lake, if you want to go sightseeing I suggest you check out this 'thing' first."

Matt shook his head "I don't want to go sightseeing, our friends are in trouble and they may be over there, I need you to help them any way you can, I'm going to go check out this 'thing'."

"If you're friends are in trouble then say no more, we're on our way." Fridgimon signaled the digimon back into the woods "Centarumon, you guide him the rest of the way?"

Centarumon nodded when Elecmon piped up "We're going too" motioning towards Unimon. Matt thanked them for their assistance and mounted Garurumon.

(Present)

Centarumon pointed ahead "It's not much further, we should see it soon."

Sure enough a black object stood in front of them protruding from the ground. The group came to a halt before the 'thing' Garurumon and ExVeemon de-digivolved from exhaustion. Matt patted Gabumon on the head "Take it easy pal, you did real well." He turned back to the 'thing' it reminded Matt of the shield bunker from his favorite Star Wars movie.

Davis walked up to the 'thing' "So you guys have no idea what it is?"

The digimon shook their heads "I wish we did" said Centarumon

The two boys began inspecting every inch of the bunker not finding anything significant. They inspected the structure for a good 10 minutes before Matt began to get frustrated. He leaned against the bunker and shoved his hands in his pockets, he felt the D-Terminal in his pocket he opened it back up, the arrow was gone, the screen simply stated….

"UP"

"Davis come give me a boost!" Davis rushed over, and helped Matt climb to the top of the bunker Matt reached down and pulled Davis up with him, and there in the middle of the roof they saw a hatch. "Grab a side a start turning."

The two of them loosened the hatch and popped it open; the only light to be seen in the room below came from the hatch. "One of us should go down there." Davis said

"Good idea, Rock, Paper, Scissors for it?"

The two faced off "Ready Davis? 1-2-3!"

Davis threw down a clinched fist, while Matt lay his palm flat in the air.

"Looks like you lose Davis"

"Matt if I die, I hate you." Davis said as he climbed into the room, the moment his feet touched the floor the room illuminated itself, revealing a control room with switches and buttons all around, something about the small room and the way the light shone in specific locations around it gave Davis chills.

"It's safe to come down, there's nothing here."

Matt lowered himself in behind Davis, and walked over to the wall where the digimon outside were closest to "It looks like this is actually a door" he pushed a green button on the wall next to him, the wall separated revealing the woods outside. The five digimon entered the room with Matt and Davis.

(This is so weird) Matt thought. (Why is this bunker just sitting here in the middle of the woods? Izzy has to see this. Oh man Izzy!)

Matt fished the D-terminal back out of his pocket, and began frantically trying to contact Ken. As Matt was doing this Davis was inspecting the different buttons on the bunkers console. (What could all these be used for? I'll never know if I don't try a few)

Davis began pushing buttons randomly, mostly without reaction, but one button activated a computer screen before him with a very interesting image, on the screen was a blueprint of the very bunker they were standing in, it showed long wires protruding beneath the bunker leading past underground rooms, and extending outwards toward three large spires that must have been miles away.

"Matt" Davis said. "You may want to see what I've found."

Matt looked up from the terminal and saw the screen his eyes shot open. Just then Ken's face appeared on the terminal. "Matt is that you?"

Matt snapped his head back towards the handheld device "Ken thank God you guys are ok, you'll never guess what we found."

"Hold on Matt, I'm going to pass you off to Izzy." Matt saw the ground as Ken handed off his terminal and then saw Izzy's visage.

"Matt where are you? Why did you break away from the rest of us?"

"I'll have to explain later, I sent some friends to help, haven't they found you?"

"So you're the one who sent Fridgimon and the others? While I am appreciative we're still in a lot of trouble out here, we need you here immediately."

Before Matt could respond he heard Veemon shout excitedly "I found a switch!"

Matt looked at the digimon. "A what?"

"A switch, like one of those large handle switches from the cartoons." Veemon then got even more excited "I'm going to pull it!"

"No Veemon don't!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(On the battlefield an hour ago)

Izzy could only look on as he watched his digimon friends struggle against vast numbers of infected enemies. He was nearly ready to attempt to flee when Kabuterimon was brought crashing down from the sky by six Roachmon. Izzy tried to run to his partners' aid, but before he could do anything-

"SUB ZERO ICE PUNCH!"

A snowball zoomed past Izzy's head and struck one of the Roachmon freezing it in its place, five more snowballs came shooting out from behind him nailing each one of the Roachmon that had held Kabuterimon down, and flexing Kabuterimon shattered the frozen digimon.

Still stunned Izzy turned to see Fridgimon, Ogremon, Meramon, Andromon, and a horde of Numemon erupting from the forest.

Ogremon bounded straight past the humans and launched a pummel whack at a Snimon who had attempted to sneak up on Grizzlymon

Red looked at Izzy "Friends of yours?"

Izzy just smiled and nodded feeling a slight chill, he saw Fridgimon standing beside him, and the snow-bear looked down at him.

"I heard you were in need of some help so I brought the cavalry." He then charged his way into the scuffle. With the new digimon by their side, the digimon partners found new strength. Seadramon froze a group of Vilemon solid, and Coelamon shattered them using his fossil bite.

Grizzlymon who had been using nothing but counter attacks to avoid wearing himself out was once again striking opponents with his lightning claw. Greymon and Meramon burned a swarm of Flymon out of the air. Stingmon was wrestling with a Snimon just above the ground, when Andromon grabbed the infected by its thorax and tossed it to the ground leaving it stunned and allowing Stingmon to finish it off with Sting strike.

"Look at them go!" Rosa exclaimed as she watched the Numemon swarm over any enemy that stayed on the ground long enough holding them still while Monochromon trampled them down.

"We finally look like we have the upper hand." Willis exclaimed.

The humans watched as the digimon tore through enemy upon enemy, and even though they no longer seemed tired the enemies' numbers still seemed to be unending.

Seeing the concerned look on Izzy's face Tai said "They have to be coming from somewhere, there must be a station or something that's launching these things."

Suddenly Ken cam running up to Izzy and extended his arm with his D-terminal out to Izzy "Here take it, its Matt"

Izzy saw Matt on the terminals screen; he appeared to be in some building.

"Matt where are you? Why did you break away from the rest of us?"

"I'll have to explain later, I sent some friends to help, haven't they found you?"

"So you're the one who sent Fridgimon and the others? While I am appreciative we're still in a lot of trouble out here, we need you here immediately."

Before Izzy could get a response he heard Veemon shout excitedly "I found a switch!"

He saw Matt look over his shoulder. "A what?"

"A switch, like one of those large handle switches from the cartoons. I'm going to pull it!"

"No Veemon don't!"

Suddenly the evil digimon exploded all at once into digital dust, looking around Izzy caught a glimpse of two nearby spires that dissolved in the same fashion.

All the digimon looked around confused unsure of what just happened.

The humans were just as confused. Izzy turned to the terminal "Matt, did Veemon through that switch?"

"Yeah but it doesn't look like it did anything."

Izzy heard Davis' voice somewhere in the room "I'm not so sure, look at the screen."

Izzy looked at Fridgimon who was standing close by. "Fridgimon can you show me where Matt is?"

After a long hike through the forest the group finally reached Matt and Davis who were standing just outside the bunker with Unimon, Elecmon, and Centarumon.

"You guys haven't touched anything else since we last spoke have you?" Izzy asked concernedly

"No we haven't touched a thing." Matt replied.

Izzy and Willis entered the bunker, Willis turned to Izzy, "If we're going to learn anything from this place, we should probably return and get some equipment." Izzy agreed.

Willis walked up to Fridgimon "I can't thank you enough for your assistance Fridgimon. But I need to ask you a favor; I need you to stand guard of this location until we return, please."

"I'll do anything to help the Digi-destined. I'll have members of my tribe here at all times don't you worry, that's a promise."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(Back in the human world)

Izzy had gathered all the digi-destined together in his backyard and had just finished recanting the events that had occurred that day.

"So what we hypothesize is that the bunkers directly influence the spires and the infected. What we're still uncertain of is how they are influenced, once we figure that out we will begin looking for a way to eradicate these structures, and hopefully stop whoever is erecting them. From what I've heard from the digimon we met these bunkers are a threat to all the digimon, and who knows if they could in turn affect our world as well."

"What if the bunker houses those infected digimon, what if there are more beneath the control room, it could be dangerous to go back." Sora said concernedly.

Joe nodded "That could be a possibility but it could be just as dangerous not to go back, there's still too much we don't know about the situation."

Then Michael spoke "In any case it will be some time before we send another team back into the digi-world to investigate, we will need to be very careful about proceeding further, I'm going to stay here with Willis, Joe and Izzy and we're going to do our best to prepare for the next step." He looked at Red, Derek, and Rosa. "The three of you will be free to go home if you want; we can reach you if we need your assistance."

Red got up off the lawn chair he had been lying on "Look Willis, I'm a grown man……well sort of, regardless you're not getting rid of me that easy, there's some real shit going on here, I don't want your death on my head because you miscalculated something and I wasn't able to help you out, my conscience couldn't handle it."

Derek and Rosa nodded in agreement. "Besides" he continued, "I've been meaning to take a vacation, I'm gonna let the boys back home I won't be in for a few days. Just point me in the direction of the closest bar and a cheap hotel."

Tai grabbed the American by his shoulder, "Dude you don't need a hotel, and bars are too overpriced, you grab a 12 pack and we can relax at my place."

"Thanks Tai, as long as I'm not imposing on anything."

"Not at all." Matt said "You buy the beer and you can stay as long as you want."

"Well then we have a plan, let's rage!"

Joe turned to Derek, if you're really set on staying here, there's a pullout in the sun room. I wish we had something better but with 5 guys in one house it won't be very comfortable."

Sora, Mimi, and Yolei grabbed Rosa "You're coming with us." Mimi said, "After a long day like you had you need to lie down and take a soothing bubble bath."

Kari caught up with TK before he could head out with Davis and Ken; she grabbed his hand and said "You're not going to do any wild partying tonight are you? It seems like our brothers are ready to go wild, and I really think you need to take it easy for a while."

"Well I-" TK wanted to object but seeing the look in Kari's eyes made him decide not to. "I'm not gonna go wild tonight, I promise, you go have fun with the girls."

She smiled and kissed him goodnight "Thanks TK, I'll see you in the morning don't forget we've already planned to spend the day together."

(Right TK thought, unless some evil digimon blows the world up before then.)

He walked out to Tai's car where Tai, Davis and Ken were already urging him inside. TK climbed in the backseat with Davis, Demiveemon, and Koromon. Tai turned to face them and said "Looks like tonight's gonna get crazy, are you boys ready?"

All three of them shouted in excitement and anticipation ready to take on the night's events. Even though he knew it was going to be a good night, TK was a little disgusted with himself for lying straight to Kari's face. He figured it would wear off after a couple of drinks and tried to push it out of his mind, but it wouldn't leave.

In the upstairs of Joe and Izzy's home, they along with Willis and Michael were already working feverishly on a plan to return to the bunker, they analyzed the blueprints Davis had stumbled upon. "I wish we could find out what was in those underground floors, without having to put anyone in any possible danger."

In the middle of Izzy's monitor a video browser popped up, in the screen were two young women. "Perhaps we can be of some help."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

What lies in store for our friends in the bunkers underground system?

Who are these two women, and what information could they possibly have that can help the digi-destined?

Why wasn't I invited to Tai's party?

These questions and more may be answered in our next chapter, until then so long!


	4. Chapter 4 Scarlet Begonias

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the characters, except a couple. You know the rest

Chapter 4- Scarlet Begonias

TK woke up in his bed, on top of his covers, with all the lights on. The smell of stale beer filled his nostrils and nearly made him sick. He looked at Patamon who was lying on the pillow next to him. The digimon saw TK desperate confusion. "You had a party last night."

"Oh yeah." TK said as he pulled himself off the bed and staggered to the door, as he walked into the hallway Davis' door opened and a young girl stepped out pulling her shirt down over her head. She smiled at TK as she walked by; he simply stood in the hall like a zombie focusing all his strength on keeping his balance. He walked into Davis' room and saw that his room mate didn't look any better than he did.

Davis lifted his head, and shading his eyes from the invasive sun said "There was a girl in here."

"I saw" TK replied.

"I think I hooked up with her."

"Yeah probably" TK leaned against the doorframe to avoid losing his balance "So what happened last night?"

"Dude I have no idea, the last thing I remember we had just told that Red guy there was a 24 hour liquor store, and then nothing."

"There was a red guy?" TK asked

"No it's his name remember, Red, he had that scruffy shadow on his face, brown hair."

"Oh yeah the American guy" TK turned on his cell phone to check the time. It said it was 12 noon. "Oh man, Kari's gonna be pissed at me, she's not gonna believe that I slept in this late and wasn't partying."

TK's phone erupted as text messages from Kari began flooding into his phone. (I am so dead) putting off reading the messages TK walked out into his living room not looking forward to witnessing the horrendous state it was sure to be in. When he looked out at the room it was spotless, DemiVeemon sat in the room watching the television. DemiVeemon waved at him with a bright smile. (How is this possible?)

TK continued to walk into the kitchen where there were three glasses of a brown liquid and a sign that read "Cleaned the apartment before I left, instant hangover cure on counter. Hearts- Kathy"

(I guess Kathy was the girl who was here earlier.) TK lifted the glass with the brown liquid to his nose giving it a big sniff, it smelled terrible, but if it meant getting rid of the Hell that was inside his head it was worth trying. He held his nose as he dumped the slimy substance down his throat; it was surprisingly sweet. He leaned against the counter waiting for it to kick in, and sure enough his hangover slowly disappeared. (Well that's one problem taken care of) He turned to his cell phone and just before he could check his texts he began getting a call from Kari (Here we go) "Hello?"

"There you are, I've been trying to reach you all day, I wish you had told me you had already made morning plans with my brother, I would have slept in or something."

TK wasn't sure what to say, he was he hadn't had any plans with Tai at all. When Davis popped his head into the room and said. "Dude Tai called me, he says don't say a word to Kari, he's got you covered, and I'm guessing you know what that means."

TK was relieved his girlfriends brother had his back as he turned back to the phone. "Yeah I know it must have just skipped my mind, but I'm on my way over right now."

"Ok" she said. "I'm gonna start getting ready."

Davis had made his way into the kitchen and was already staring at the brown goop in the drinking glass.

"It works dude, and it tastes pretty good." TK said.

"You're not just messing with me are you?" Davis looked back at the glass, shrugged and downed it in one gulp. "Any idea where Ken is?"

"Still in his room sleeping, I assume, but your guess is as good as mine."

TK went back into his room and changed into some fresh clean clothes. "Patamon do you mind staying here?"

"Nope" the digimon said simply as it flew from TK's room and joined the other digimon on the couch.

TK grabbed his keys and his riding helmet and headed out to the apartments parking lot. He placed his helmet on his head as he walked down the stairs to his Harley Fat Boy. When TK had moved out of Odaiba his dad had just gotten promoted to the head of his news station, his dad had given Matt his corvette when Matt moved and promised TK to buy him any car he wanted. When it came time to look at cars TK had seen the Fay Boy in a local bike lot and immediately fell in love with it. It was a dark blue with chrome aluminum trim. His mother and Kari had been disapproving at first but after being assured by TK's father and a few others on how much safer Harleys were than the crotch-riding Japanese models, they both gave in.

TK started the engine and cruised off to Kari's, when he pulled up to her duplex she was already waiting outside for him, holding the helmet he bought for her in her hands. He lifted his visor "So where to?"

"Lunch would be nice" She said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Somewhere we can eat outside."

"Yes ma'am" he replied. As they began driving down the road he revved he engine and slipped the clutch lurching the front wheel up off the ground, which wasn't easy to do on such a large bike. Kari smacked his helmet letting him know his stunt didn't amuse her.

They pulled up to the city park and as they dismounted Kari said. "You know I'm surprised you and Tai went out this morning, after seeing him this morning I figured that both of you had been partying because he looked absolutely awful, but you don't look hung-over at all."

TK fiddled with his helmet, if he told her the truth now she might get upset, and he could probably get away with one little lie, but when she flashed a smile at him he couldn't bring himself to lie to her again.

"We did have a party last night, I didn't have plans with Tai this morning, he just made up a story for me, I didn't answer your calls because I was so wrecked when I woke up. If it hadn't been for some miracle cure I got from a stranger I'd still be a zombie." He waited for her to say something, but after she put her helmet down she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. After she broke away she buried her face in his chest and said "Thank You." She squeezed him a little, seeing the confused look on his face she giggled.

"Aren't you mad?" He asked.

"Of course not, you were honest with me, I can't be mad at you for that." This just confused TK more, he had dated girls in high school who would be yelling or storming off right now.

She grabbed his hand, "Come on let's go get some lunch."

TK locked their helmets to his bike and they headed off, both thinking just how lucky they were to have each other. They ate at a small deli that sat across from the park, when they finished eating they decided to take a walk it was too beautiful outside not to take in the day. It was in the mid 60's and there was hardly a cloud in the sky. They walked side by side and though he was not quite sure TK felt inclined to turn to Kari and say "You know I'm sorry I replaced you with Davis as my B-P partner." He wasn't sure why it was even on his mind at all, but when he looked at her he could tell that the apology meant a lot. She took his hand and rested her head on his shoulder, and pinched him.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"This is such a perfect day I just wanted to make sure this isn't a dream."

"Well then pinch yourself" He said as he nicked her arm.

"Hey you can't do that!"

"I just did" he said.

She tried to get him again but he avoided her hand and began tickling her.

She tried to push him away "No, No tickling!" TK kept coming after her "Stop TK no!" Kari took off through the trees, and TK ran after her. The two ran through the park, finally stopping by a pond exhausted, they lay together in the grass. Kari placed her head on TK's chest and they lay there watching the clouds pass overhead.

Back at Kari's another couple was spending their day relaxing together. Mimi and Yolei had dragged Rosa to the mall, giddy at the thought that they would get to spend the whole day shopping. So Sora agreed to babysit the digimon and Matt had come by to help. The two of them lay on the couch in the common room while Tsunomon, Gatomon, Biyomon, Gotsumon, Palmon, and Hawkmon slept in chairs and on the living room sofa.

"Thank God they're all asleep." Sora said. "I can't remember the last time we were able to just relax like this."

"It has been a while" Matt said, he still hadn't entirely recovered from the wild party the night before and he was enjoying the fact that the only sounds were Sora's breathing and Band on the Run playing on the radio in another room.

"So was Red any trouble?" She asked.

Matt laughed "Oh yeah, my liver is permanently damaged, I definitely have a new party buddy."

Sora turned so that they were now facing each other. "You know you won't be able to party so much when we move in together, with me, the digimon, and the baby."

Matt sprang upright off the couch "What baby?"

Sora smiled "Gotcha" She stuck her tongue out at him "But seriously you've got to start taking it easy on the partying."

"I know" He said settling back into the couch and relaxing again.

Neither of them had told any of the others that they were moving in together after Matt graduated. Sora was going to be done with her designing courses by the end of the fall term, but he still had until the end of spring. The closer he got to graduation, the more nervous he became. They had already found an apartment back in Odaiba, and Sora's professor from summer had put in a good word at a fashion agency there. The job was basically hers; she just needed the official degree. Matt was glad they had gotten that much out of the way, and but there was still so much that bothered him. He was going to marry Sora they'd already been together seven years, and he knew she was the only girl he could love. But he didn't know how he was supposed to take care of her. His grades were barely average, and being a music major had shown little promise in the real world. The only hope he had was from a drunken promise made the night before.

During the party the question of how Red came to be so fluent in Japanese came up. "Well" he started "Not long after I met Bearmon (the rookie form of Grizzlymon) I dropped out of high school, tried to become famous playing the guitar, that didn't happen so I started moving gear for bands, you know as a roadie. So Bearmon and I are at this one gig at an anime convention working the stage, and this killer group from Japan called Head Phones President was playing, and I showed their lead guitarist some guitar licks, and he liked my playing, so he asked me to travel with them. We traveled around saw some cool stuff, but I was still just a roadie. Then one day their manager hears me screwing around a bit, I guess he liked what he heard because he asked me to come back to Japan. He signed me as a studio guitarist and I spent three years here making some pretty good money. Then once I was done with that and ready to go back home I opened a guitar store back in Pittsburgh and began using the second floor of the store as a music school. Made some more money, and opened a few more stores, and a few more schools in different cities. One of the other digi-destined that's offered to help Izzy out, Sam runs one of the schools in Tampa Bay, Florida. I would love to open a store/school in Japan someday; you know to pay back all the place gave me."

Later that night Red and Matt began talking about music, and after hearing about Matt's concerns Red said. "Dude then it is official, I'm gonna open a store here and you're gonna run it you won't need to worry about money at all."

Matt could only hope Red was telling the truth. The American seemed like a nice guy but there was no way of knowing if he was being completely honest, Matt really knew absolutely nothing about him. The whole story seemed way too coincidental and maybe even a bit made up, but Matt would never say anything to Red's face, in case he was telling the truth, Matt didn't want to hurt his chances.

Matt finally came to his senses, realizing that Sora was looking at him with an odd expression on her face "Baby are you ok?" She asked.

He smiled "Yeah I'm fine…..I love you, you know."

She smiled back "Yeah I know." And the two of them fell asleep on the couch.

Back in town Mimi and Yolei were pulling out what must have been the 50th outfit for Rosa to try on since she didn't have any change of clothes with her they decided to buy a brand new wardrobe for her. At first Rosa just wanted to take the first couple outfits and go, but now she was really having fun trying on all the different clothes. Standing nearby was Joe, Derek, and Willis. Joe had taken the boys out to buy some essentials like tooth brushes and razors, but as they were walking out of the local convenience store they ran into the three girls who began begging them to help carry their bags. Trying to be polite Joe had agreed, despite protests from the other two guys. Now sitting in a very uncomfortable chair in a women's clothing store Joe was deeply regretting his decision.

Rosa came out of the changing room wearing the clothes that she had borrowed from Kari. "I think I finally know what I'm going to buy."

"Finally" the boys said in unison.

Derek turned to the other two "I didn't think these sheila's would ever stop this nonsense."

Mimi grabbed a hold of Willis and Derek. "Now it's your turn boys, Yolei, Rosa take them to the men's department upstairs.

Rosa grabbed Derek's hand and dragged him upstairs. Yolei had to shove Willis across the store and up the elevator "This is gonna be great, Ken never lets me pick out his clothes."

Joe laughed as he watched the other two frantically try to escape and finally give in. He then noticed that Mimi was giving him a look that read "what are you waiting for"

He tried to cover his own ass "It's a good thing I've already got clothes."

"Oh I know Joe, I've seen them, all of them, at least a million times, and you're getting a new wardrobe too."

Joe was about to argue but Mimi simply pointed her finger towards the escalator, and he sullenly grabbed the clothes Rosa picked out and trudged upstairs.

"Mimi don't girls usually try to buy men nice clothes like sweaters, and button down polo's?" Joe asked as he reached for a pear of jeans Mimi was passing under the door to the changing room.

"Usually but most boys don't wear khaki pants every day. You need to look like you can relax once in a while."

Joe finally came out wearing a pair of cargo shorts and a t-shirt. "I like this" He said.

"Well good I just have one more outfit I want to see you in." Mimi handed Joe the clothes she had picked out.

Joe tried it out and was shocked at what he saw, he walked out and said "Check it out, I'm hot!" he began to laugh. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeve white shirt beneath a dark blue t-shirt.

"You certainly are" Mimi agreed.

Looking around Joe noticed the others weren't around anymore. "Hey where is everyone?"

"They're just grabbing a bite to eat, come one we have to pay for these, and then we have one more stop."

As they pulled up to the counter Joe began to pull out his wallet but Mimi stopped him. She handed the cashier a credit card. "I'll pay for these."

Joe tried to object, but Mimi wouldn't listen. "Just promise me whenever someone compliments you on your looks you tell them Mimi Tachikawa made you look this good."

They walked out of the clothing store together and began walking down the street towards a hair salon. Joe recognized this as the place where Mimi worked part-time.

"What are we doing here?" He asked

"Getting you a haircut, you've been growing that hair for way too long now, I'm glad you've kept it under control but you need a new look."

As they walked in Joe noticed that there were a lot of eyes on him, which made him a bit uncomfortable but also a bit confident with his new outfit, Mimi sat him down in one of the seats after she exchanged a few words with her boss. She got his hair washed and brought him over to her chair. In the mirror was a very old picture that he hadn't seen in years.

The picture was of the two of them with Tai and one of his ex-girlfriends from Tai's first year of college when he rushed Joe's fraternity. They had been at a social event with a campus sorority, while they were enjoying the party Mimi walked in with one of the seniors, neither Tai nor Joe knew how the two had come to meet each other, but they were glad to see a familiar face. Mimi ended up spending the whole night talking and drinking with Joe rather than her date. That night the Sorority had hired a professional to take pictures of the guests and the four of them had taken advantage of this, Joe wasn't sure where his copy had gone, but he was very taken that Mimi had kept hers all this time.

The other pictures were just as surprising to Joe, though Mimi had set up a few of her with Palmon, and a couple of her parents or her and Sora, many photos were of her and Joe together. A terribly old picture from their summer camp where they first met, Mimi had insisted she get a photo with her camp counselor Joe. Another picture was from Matt's last annual holiday barbeque which had been at the local pool it showed Mimi trying to wipe barbeque sauce from Joe's face, there was a picture of Joe and Gomamon next to Mimi's old car, Joe and Mimi had been together when the car broke down outside of Odaiba the last time they visited their hometown. The last was a picture Joe had never seen before, it was a picture of Joe and Mimi sitting together outside a cabin in Shikoku where the whole gang had decided to take a road trip to celebrate TK, Kari, Ken, and Yolei getting into Honshu. Behind them was a beautiful sunset setting behind a pair of mountains.

"There we go" Mimi said as she finished her work.

Joe couldn't believe how short his hair now was, he wasn't sure it had ever been this short in his life, but his head definitely felt lighter.

"So do you like it?"

"You know what I really do, it looks great Mimi."

"Well I'm glad you like it, now let's get out of here, I'm starving."

As they headed toward the restaurant where Mimi had told the others to wait for them Joe couldn't help but ask. "So what was with all of the pictures of us up on your mirror?"

"Oh well it's just to keep my co-workers from thinking I'm single and trying to fix me up with their boyfriends pals."

"Oh" said Joe slightly dejected thinking maybe she thought of him as more than a friend.

Suddenly Mimi took a hold of his hand. "Don't walk so far away from me; it makes it look like you don't want to be around me."

"Oh, sorry Mimi" Joe slowed down and tried to take his hand back but Mimi held firmly onto it all the way down the street until the two of them found their friends and sat down to enjoy their afternoon. Yolei saw how Mimi and Joe had approached their table and gave Mimi a quizzical look. Mimi gave her a bit of a smile back which meant something between the girls. Then Yolei opened her cell phone to see if Ken had tried calling yet. She had called him a couple of times and left a few messages but had heard nothing back. (It's not like him to just stay shut in all day, what could he be doing?)

(In the digital world)

Ken and Wormmon stood before the control screen in the dark bunker; he had used the roof hatch Davis had told him about to sneak past Fridgimon's guards. He searched everything he could to see if he could bring up the blue prints of the underground. Finally finding what he wanted he turned to his partner. "Are you ready Wormmon?"


	5. Chapter 5 We Still Kill the Old Way

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the characters from the show, just the ones you haven't heard of before.

Chapter 5- We Still Kill the Old Way

It was getting late and Yolei was really beginning to worry about Ken. After she had left downtown she headed straight to his apartment Davis let her in and the two of them waited for him to return. That was almost six hours ago and there was still no word from Ken. She hoped that Minomon's absence meant that the digimon partner was with him but there was no way to be sure, since no one could remember seeing Ken past the meeting at Izzy's the night before. Minomon simply could have realized Ken's disappearance much earlier and took off to find him.

Yolei and Davis both jumped from the couch they had been sitting on as they heard the front door opening TK and Kari entered the apartment wrapped around each other, they spotted Davis and Yolei and immediately stopped their flirting. TK tried to lead Kari into his room but Kari noticed the sadness on Yolei's face and immediately went to her to find out what was wrong.

"Yolei what is it, what's the matter?" Kari asked.

Yolei couldn't take it anymore, she burst into tears. "Its Ken he- he- he- he's been gone since last night, and he- he- he didn't tell anyone where he we- we- went. What if he's hurt or lost or-" she never finished her sentence as she broke down on Kari's shoulder.

"Oh Yolei, I'm sure he's fine" Kari said as she patted her friend on the shoulder. "If Wormmon is with him I'm sure he's safe."

"I wonder where Ken could have gone." TK said to Davis.

"I know he began acting real weird after I told him all about the bunker last night, and then he just disappears."

Kari looked at TK "You don't think-"

"That he went to the bunker, I think it's a definite possibility."

Yolei shook her head "No he's not that guy anymore."

TK walked over to Yolei and patted her on the back "I know Yolei, I don't think he went to control the bunker, I think he went to destroy it. Davis, if we can find a portal to the digi-world could you lead us back to that bunker?"

(In the digital world in the dark bunker's underground system)

"Ken we've been walking for hours, did you have any idea that the underground would be this big?"

"No Wormmon, I never could have imagined how extensive this tunnel system could have been, I understand that you're probably tired; you can ride on my shoulder if it will help."

Ken bent down so that his friend could take a load off of his feet. "What troubles me most" he said to the digimon "Is that we haven't seen a doorway, or side room or anything since we came in here. It's just been one long hallway, it seems like this is the perfect place to stage an ambush."

The two continued to walk down the hall but still happened upon nothing. "Ken maybe we should just leave, it's possible we're missing something important, we might need Izzy and Michael's help to figure this one out."

Disgruntled Ken agreed, he turned to leave but found himself facing a wall "Wormmon, does this seem odd to you?"

"I don't think it's very normal."

Ken turned back the way he had been heading but once again found himself at a wall. He was now standing in a space that barely allowed him to turn without bumping his shoulders against the walls. (What could possibly happen next?)

Looking all around him for some way out of his predicament Ken looked down at his feet, he saw in front of him a staircase he was sure hadn't been there a few seconds ago.

"Looks like we're heading down Wormmon" The two followed the stairwell for quite a ways wary of any possible traps, or ambushes. A low noise emitted from somewhere below. "Wormmon get ready to digivolve if you have to." Ken proceeded down the stairs which finally came to a stop in a poorly lit room. On the other side of the room was a girl chained to the wall she had red hair and was very pale, probably from being locked in this cold room for so long. Ken rushed over to the girl and began trying to remove her restraints. The girl appeared stunned and barely acknowledged Ken's presence. When Ken finally brought her down she couldn't stand up. "Miss, Miss, are you ok?"

The girl inclined her head so that she could look up at Ken, still appearing dazed she managed to emit the sound "Behind" before something whisked past Ken's head.

Ken turned around to see a small robot digimon standing behind him "Who are you?" He called to the digimon.

"The question is who are you? And why are you messing with my subject?" the digimon moved closer to Ken and the girl. "I recognize this robot" Wormmon said. "It's Datamon, an awful excuse for a digimon, Ken let me digivolve I can fight him." Ken nodded and where Wormmon had stood was now Stingmon. "Ken move the girl somewhere safe, this could get messy."

Stingmon charged at Datamon extending his arm to land a Sting Strike, but Datamon sunk into the floor below and disappeared. Startled Stingmon frantically searched for his opponent, looking up Stingmon saw Datamon diving towards him launching his Digital Bomb attack. Stingmon was not able to dodge in time and the attack struck him sending him to the ground.

"Ken this is too dangerous, I'll be fine run." Ken was about to object when the girl he had been protecting suddenly awoke from her delirium and realizing she was free took off, Ken ran right after. "Miss, wait, it could be dangerous, we have to get out of here."

The girl kept running it seemed that she knew where she was going, how she knew, Ken wasn't sure, but he was certainly going to find out. As he chased the girl down the hall he heard sounds of Stingmon's struggle behind him, he hoped his partner was faring well, but he knew he couldn't stop to find out, if he lost track of the girl he wouldn't be able to figure out what was going on. Behind him Stingmon was forced into the hallway through a wall by the evasive Datamon. Datamon went to strike Stingmon but the digimon rolled out of the way and finally managed to land a hand on the virus digimon, Stingmon tried to throw Datamon against the wall but Datamon simply vanished into the metal wall. Stingmon was cautious about his surroundings knowing that Datamon could appear anywhere, he heard a noise behind him and managed to move out of the way as Datamon launched another Digital Bomb from behind, Stingmon caught his enemy with a Sting Strike in his small frame with enough force to send Datamon to the other end of the hall, but the digimon simply sunk back into the floor again. (I'm never going to win like this, but I have to hold him off to protect Ken)

Meanwhile Ken was still close behind the girl, when she finally stopped, Ken stopped next to her out of breath. Panting he looked around at his surroundings, and noticed they were in some sort of holding room. All around him were empty cages, many with cracked walls, scratched bars, and nail marks across the walls. It was eerie and made Ken extremely uncomfortable. The girl began looking into each cell, obviously looking for someone or something. Ken tried once more to speak to her "Excuse me, Miss, what are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for my digimon, and my sister. This is the room where we were separated from that monster."

"You're sister? There's another one of you in here? How did you get here anyways?"

"Fridgimon's guards let us through; they got confirmation from Izzy that were allowed to explore this underground network. When we found out that the network was a maze built by that infected Datamon simply to capture those who risk entering the halls, it was too late, he has complete control here our digimon were no match and neither is yours."

"How do you know Izzy?" Ken asked.

"That's not important now, what's important is that I find my sister and we get out of here, you can do what you like, I suggest you get your digimon and run because he will be destroyed if not captured." She continued to check every cell; the two of them finally came upon a small orange lion with fire dancing across a crest on his head and on his tail.

"Coronamon!" the girl began looking for anything she could to open the cell, she grabbed a large metal beam and attempted to pry the door open, Ken grabbed the back of the beam and helped her shift the cell door right off its hinges. She ran into the cell and picked up the small digimon, he opened his eyes and in disbelief jumped to his feet and grasped onto the girl. "Oh Mary" he said "I thought you were a goner, I didn't know what I was going to do."

She patted her digimon on his head "Its ok, I'm safe, we just need to find Lunamon and Phani."

Pulling away the digimon inspected Ken "Who is this?"

"This is the boy he set me free from Datamon, his name is um…"

"My name is Ken, and we need to find a way out of here."

"After we find my sister, Coronamon do you have any idea where she could be?"

Before Coronamon could respond Stingmon was sent crashing through a wall into the cell room.

"STINGMON!" Ken shouted. Mary stepped up behind him "You saved us, so we'll help save your digimon, Coronamon digivolve!"

Coronamon digivolved into Firamon a much larger lion which a bright yellow mane he still had the fire-tail, but he also had a pair of wings, and rings around each one of his legs, with fire jewels like Coronamon had on his forehead.

"You may have released my prisoners but I defeated them once, I can do it again." Datamon said as he charged the two digimon.

(At the entrance)

TK, Kari, and Davis were trying to convince one of Fridgimon's guards that they had been cleared to enter the bunker. The Clockmon and Hookmon that stood outside the gate refused to relent however. "Sorry" the Clockmon said "Unless I hear it from the boss I can't let you guys in."

"Go ahead and let them in Clockmon, I'll be heading inside with them." Said Fridgimon who had just appeared behind the Digidestined "Those girls from earlier still haven't reported back, and I'm guessing that means they're still inside, I want to know what they've found."

"Should we come with you boss?" Hookmon asked.

"No Hookmon, I have them with me, trust me that is more than enough."

Fridgimon entered the bunker with kids and their digimon following behind. TK looked around and saw no one "Where is everybody?"

"Izzy was telling me about an underground passage; it has to be around here somewhere start looking kids."

The Digidestined looked high and low but could find nothing, from what they could tell it was simply an empty control room. They had just about given up when Davis had an idea. "Hey there's a button around here that shows the bunkers blueprints, maybe we can find out how to get into the underground."

Davis began searching the control panel for the button that had brought up the schematics last time. He pushed what he though was the same button, but rather than turn on the bunkers visuals, a stairway opened beneath him.

"Looks like Davis found the entrance, alright kids lets go." Fridgimon led the way down the stairs into the long hallway and the group began making the long trek. Davis was the last one down the stairs when he turned to look back to make sure the stairs were still there all he saw behind him was a wall. "Um guys how do we get out of-" Davis turned to head back the hallway but instead found nothing but another wall, there was no sign of his friends anywhere, he was trapped. Davis began to panic, he looked everywhere he could for a way out, and finally spotting a staircase behind him he figured there was nothing he could do except go down.

Davis followed the stairs into a large room that looked much like an assembly line from a factory. He heard a rustle behind him "Anybody there?" There was no reply Davis began walking down the line when he heard the noise again. "TK? Kari? Veemon? Are you guys trying to scare me, because it's working. I'm scared you can stop playing around now."

A small pink digimon with four blue tipped ears with a crescent across its chest, and a moon shaped medallion appeared before Davis, simply floating in the air. The digimon appeared to be crying.

"What the matter little guy?" Davis asked.

"Its my partner, I've lost her, and I'm afraid of being in this big place alone, when I heard you coming down the stairs I decided to follow you."

"That was risky, what if I had been coming to eat you or something?" The digimon began to away from Davis. "But I'm not, I wouldn't eat a digimon ever. My name is Davis and I lost my friends too, maybe we can work together to find our lost friends, what do you say?"

The digimon wiped a tear from its face, "Ok Davis, my name is Lunamon, and it is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, now can you show me where you last saw your partner?"

(Back in the hallway)

"It sure is spooky in here, I don't like it one bit" Gatomon said.

"I agree, and this hallway seems to go on forever, do you remember how long this hallway is supposed to go Davis? Davis?" Kari turned around to see that Davis was no longer with them.

"Does anyone know where Davis went?" The group turned to find no one but Kari behind them. There were no doors or anything that they could remember passing.

TK looked at Fridgimon, "Should we go back to look for him?"

"Might as well, it seems we've reached the end of this hallway." Fridgimon pointed toward the wall that was directly in front of them.

"That is so weird it seemed like we had much further to go." TK said, "I guess we should head back." But when the group turned around the hallway was no longer there just another wall.

"What is going on?" Cried Veemon, "I hate this place." Veemon launched himself angrily at the wall, and vanished through it. He popped his head back through the wall, "Where did I go just now?"

"It looks to me" Fridgimon said "That this hallway acts as a trick mirror room does. It must have something to do with the tiles, or the lighting or something else that tricks our eyes into thinking we've reached a dead end."

"How?" TK said "Kari saw the same wall as we did, and she's a good few feet behind us."

"I believe it's because our eyes were focused on Kari and not on the background that the wall appears so much further away, she acts as a distortion to the room for us. It must be designed that way to lead us somewhere someone else wants us to go."

TK looked below his feet and saw a flight of stairs, "Like down there"

"Now that's not what I expected, that is something someone would have had to place beneath us, we are definitely being watched. Well I bet my buttons that Davis is already down there somewhere, Ken and the others probably as well."

(Back in the factory)

"Are you sure this is the way you came from Lunamon?"

The digimon shook her head, "When I escaped from my cell there was only one way to go, the other end of the hall just led to a dead end."

From a great distance away there came a shrill noise, much like a scream. Lunamon's ears perked up, "That's my partner!"

"How can you be sure? It could be anything."

"My ears are very sensitive to sound frequencies, and that was a perfect match of her voice." The digimon excitedly took off in the direction of the scream. Davis sprinted after her, they passed the production belts and were soon in a room that reminded Davis of a mad scientist's laboratory. There were doctor's chairs, large needles, beakers, notebooks, and an array of frightening looking precision tools. And there strapped into one of these chairs was a girl with straight red hair. "Lunamon!" The girl struggled against her restraints but a look of relief came across her face when she saw her digimon.

"Stephanie! I've brought help, this is Davis the brave!"

Davis blushed a bit "I'll have you out of there in a jiffy ma'am" He tried to say in his most heroic voice. He found a pair of wire cutters lying nearby, trying not to think about what they could have been used for he cut away the bonds that held Stephanie down to the chair. As soon as she was free she threw her arms around Davis' neck and kissed him, she broke away leaving Davis bright red in the face "My hero" She said.

"Awe gee I'm no hero, not every day anyways, I just go where help is needed." Davis said still as red as a tomato.

"I told you" Lunamon said gleefully "He's Davis the brave."

The red-haired girl embraced him again, "My name is Stephanie, but I prefer the name Phani, I can't thank you enough for helping Lunamon, and of course helping me."

"Like I said it was nothing."

"You don't understand you saved my life, probably both our lives, I don't know how I can thank you enough." She wrapped herself around him once more and kissed him again.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything intimate Davis."

Davis broke away from Phani to see Fridgimon, Kari, TK, and the digimon standing near the entrance of the lab.

"I um I was just um helping this very um nice girl and her digimon, and um she was saying thank you." Davis turned bright red again.

Phani was also very bright in the face "My name is Stephanie, I was here with my digimon Lunamon when we were attacked by a evil digimon, he defeated us and separated me from my sister and my digimon, Davis here was kind enough to find Lunamon and re-unite us."

TK sidled up beside Davis and whispered in his ear so that only Davis could hear him say "Dude the chick this morning, and now this girl, you're on fire." Davis smiled and blushed a bit.

"So besides Ken there's still someone else we need to look for." Fridgimon said "Stephanie did you see another boy come through here at all?"

Phani shook her head "Davis is the only other human I've seen, and please call me Phani."

"Well then Phani" Kari said, "We should begin looking for your sister and our friend, do you have any idea where she may have been taken?"

Before Phani could say anything the ceiling began to crumble, and two digimon were blasted down into the lab and crashed through the floor leaving a gaping hole that led to yet another room below them.

"Did that look like Stingmon to you guys?" TK asked

"And I'm positive that that was Firamon." Phani said. Suddenly another digimon came diving after Stingmon and Firamon following them into the floor below.

"If they're here then Ken and your sister should be close by." Kari said

Behind her from the same set of steps that she and the others had come down they heard a door slam open and the sound of footsteps racing down Ken appeared with another red haired girl. "Phani! You're ok!" the girl said.

Phani ran to her sister "Yes thanks to this boy here I'm just fine." She pointed to Davis "He found Lunamon and released me from Datamon's experimentation table. How did you escape?"

"Ken and Wormmon found me, but we can't talk, Stingmon and Firamon are in a lot of trouble."

"She's right kids, we need to help them before it's too late." Fridgimon leaped into the hole.

The others turned to all their digimon, "DIGIVOLVE!"

Patamon, Lunamon, Veemon, digivolve to:

Angemon, Lekismon, ExVeemon. Lekismon had kept her moon medallion, but she now wore a black metal mask, and a pair of black gloves on her hands, she looked much more like a warrior than Lunamon.

"Gatomon Armor digivolve!"

Gatomon became Nefertimon and signaled the destined to climb upon her back, then with the other digimon they plunged into battle against Datamon.

"You have to be careful." Ken said "Datamon can melt into the walls and reappear where he wishes."

Datamon looked around noticing he was terribly outnumbered "Well this isn't a fair fight now is it? Maybe I should even out the odds." He sunk his arms into the floor below and like a magician would pull a rabbit from a hat he pulled to large infected digimon. Okuwamon, and Knightmon. Okuwamon was a digivolved form of Kuwagamon and was already a nasty digimon to tangle with. Knightmon was a large digimon in normally shining silver armor which was now black. He carried and immense shield and sword which he swung at the destined as soon as he was removed from the floor.

"Ken we're going to need some fire power to beat these guys." Davis said.

"Right, DNA Digivolve!"

ExVeemon, Stingmon, DNA digivolve to: Paildramon!

"What a fancy trick" Datamon said "Too bad it won't help you" He disappeared once more into the floor right as Fridgimon launched a Sub-Zero Ice Punch at him, it sealed the floor in ice where Datamon had been moments before.

"Paildramon, you take Okuwamon. Lekismon, Nefertimon, Firamon take Knightmon, he's not going to be easy to take down. Angemon and I will hold off Datamon."

None of the children were sure if Fridgimon could hold off Datamon with only but they knew if they could take down their enemies quickly enough then he would once again be outnumbered.

Paildramon immediately charged Okuwamon punching him across the face and sending the large insect reeling. Okuwamon charged right back at him and pinned him to the ground, Paildramon then fired his Desperado Blaster which loosened the bugs grip and allowed him to strike the insect in the stomach once again knocking the bug across the room.

Nefertimon, Firamon, and Lekismon were having much less success against Knightmon. No matter where the seemed to launch their attacks he seemed to completely ignore them. "Nefertimon" Kari called "Try aiming for his eyes"

Nefertimon launched a Rosetta Stone attack right at Knightmon's face, it was a dead on shot, as soon as the attack hit its target a Knightmon's chest open to reveal a red jewel in his chest cavity. "There guys aim for that jewel!" The three digimon launched their attacks, Nefertimon and Lekismon's attacks were blocked by Knightmon's shield, but Firamon's Fira Bomb struck the jewel and sent Knightmon to his knees. He returned to his feet and swung his sword down catching Firamon and Nefertimon and knocked them away, Lekismon fired a Moon Bomb at his eyes, but this time Knightmon was prepared and shielded his eyes so he would not be stunned.

Fridgimon and Angemon seemed to be successful to hold off Datamon, but the evil digimon seemed to have endless energy, and the ability to sink into the walls was giving him an advantage. TK was growing aggravated, Angemon kept knocking Datamon away with his staff, but Fridgimon seemed to have terrible accuracy, every time he fired his Sub-Zero Ice punch it missed Datamon, all he was doing was sealing the walls and floors with ice.

Datamon launched himself once again from the ceiling and was once again cast aside with a swing of Angemon's staff, but this time Datamon hit a patch of ice and bounced off, allowing Angemon to strike him again sending the small menace far away. Angemon turned to Fridgimon who was still firing his snowballs in all directions, he began to understand the digimon's thinking. TK realized what he was doing as well (If Datamon can't reach the walls he can't launch a surprise attack against us)

Before long Fridgimon's plan began taking affect, and without Datamon even noticing the whole room was soon covered in ice. Datamon looked around him and soon realized that he was in a real predicament, he tried to launch his way out through the hole he had sent Stingmon and Firamon through but Nefertimon and Angemon blocked his way. Paildramon and the others had taken control of their fights. Paildramon grabbed Okuwamon, and tossed him against a wall. Firamon and Lekismon launched their bombs at Knightmon's eyes exposing once more the jewel in his chest. Fridgimon charged Datamon and grabbed him by his arms, then tossed him into Knightmon's chest, this sent the large digimon tumbling into Okuwamon pinning them all to the ground. Datamon attempted to get up and flee but it was too late, Angemon was already above them and launching his Hand of Fate destroyed all three in one shot.

"Finally" Ken said as he caught Minomon out of the air. "That was a true menace."

All the other digimon returned to their rookie and in-training stages "How are we going to get out of here?" Phani asked.

"Don't worry, we'll help you out of there." From above Hookmon and Clockmon could be seen looking into the hole, "Hold on" Clockmon said "We're lowering a rope"

Once everyone had been rescued from the hole Fridgimon turned to his guards. "Thank you for the help guys, but you shouldn't have left your post."

"It's not like we went all that far" Hookmon motioned to the open Bunker doors that were hardly 50 feet away.

Everyone looked at each other confused "This hallway didn't lead straight to the control room before." Patamon said.

"My guess" Fridgimon said "Is that Datamon was directly linked to this structure, and by using his dark energy he was able to manipulate it as he pleased, making it his own evil laboratory. Now that he's gone the structure may have returned to its original design."

"But does that mean that Datamon built it? Or did someone else build it? And if so did they build it to support the control spires? Or was it built for another purpose?" Mary asked.

"The only way we'll be able to find out, is if we find another bunker." TK said.


	6. Chapter 6 For No One

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, and none of the characters, well some of the characters, you know which ones.

Chapter 6- For No One

Ken and the others had finally returned to the real world after their experience with Datamon. Yolei was sitting in Ken's apartment, and the moment she saw him she ran to him, breaking down into tears she hugged him tightly. Ken knew he should apologize for making her worry, and that he'd have to make it up to her, but just as he was about to say something, she let go, and took off out the door.

Stunned Ken looked at Kari for assistance. "She's just had a rough day; she has to be drained by now." She looked at TK "I need to go take care of her tonight ok?"

TK nodded "Yeah I know, you're her best friend, and she really needs you right now."

Kari smiled and kissed him on the cheek before leaving with Gatomon following behind her.

The three boys stood next to each other in their living room unsure of what to do next, "So what now?" TK asked.

"How about you take us to Izzy and Michael?" Came the voice of one of the red-heads behind them. Mary was tapping her foot impatiently.

In his confusion Ken had almost forgotten that the Irish twins had come back with them. "Sorry you're right; they need to know what we stumbled upon."

Once they had arrived at Izzy's they retold the tale of the bunker and Datamon. "Fascinating" Izzy said "Datamon had found out how to manipulate the entire structure."

"But what would he want to do with the underground facilities?" Michael asked.

"He was performing experiments, but that's about all we know, we don't know what the experiments were for, or what kind of data he was collecting, and I don't know what kind of information we can gather from returning to that bunker." Mary said.

Izzy thought for a moment, "Where did those other digimon come from? Okuwamon and Knightmon?"

"He just kind of pulled them from the floor" Davis said.

"Actually it is much more likely he pulled them from somewhere else in the complex, I'm sure his access to the walls allowed him to place his physical form anywhere he saw fit at any time." Mary said.

"There may still be something we can learn from returning to the site. I'll head there tomorrow with Willis we can go as deep as we like and see any unexplored areas of the underground." Izzy said.

"Well then we're going with you." Mary said indicating that her and her sister we returning.

"Um, I was thinking maybe I could stay behind, I don't know if I can go back there." Phani said.

Mary patted her sister on the shoulder "You don't have to go if you don't want to." Looking back at Izzy she said "I am going back though."

"Very well, I'll inform Willis that we'll be leaving first thing in the morning. In the meantime I suggest you head to Cherry Street. Red claims to have something he needs to show the destined who have decided to stay in Japan, grab Derek and Crabmon (Coelamon's rookie form), they should be downstairs."

Ken pulled up to Cherry Street in his SUV with Davis, Derek, the twins and their digimon while TK, Kari, Gatomon and Patamon rode on TK's motorcycle. They began looking for the address that Izzy had given them for Red's surprise. What confused them was that Cherry Street was barren except for one very old building that lay down a ways, it was a deserted mansion, and no one had lived in the house for more than 150 years. All anyone knew was that it had belonged to a man from the isles that moved to Japan after they re-opened their harbors to foreigners in the 1800's. Sure enough as they pulled up to the mansion Red and Bearmon were standing outside.

"So what are we doing out here?" TK asked Red.

"Hold on lets wait for Rosa to get here, she should be showing up with Mimi any minute now." Red said.

Ken checked his watch, it was way too early for whatever Red had planned, he just spent all night running around an underground madhouse being chased by a deranged digimon, and wanted to get some sleep.

They didn't have to wait too long Mimi soon came up to the house with Rosa and Derek along with a couple suitcases. "So why did you wake me up just to drive these two all the way out here?"

"Check this out" Red said. "So around 1854 when Japan began letting outsiders back into the country, a Welsh duke moved in right away, and he built this mansion. He had come here looking for a new life, leaving his wife and teenage son back in Wales, and tried to marry a very young maiden from Japan. Well the maiden's family didn't like that, and because so many were still so against outsiders being in their country they came into his mansion and murdered him. Well he never changed his will after he left Wales, which stated that all his possessions be left to his son, that son was Richard Davidson who moved to Pittsburgh and raised a family. Richard Davidson is my great-great-great-great-grandfather, so technically this mansion is mine. Is that not the weirdest damn coincidence in the world?"

"There's no way that's true." TK said, "The odds of that are like, astronomical."

"I agree it's really unlikely, but regardless I have the key to the mansion, and I'm opening it to all the Digidestined who need a place to stay."

"How did you find this information out?" Ken asked.

"Dude Wikipedia is awesome." Red said bluntly "Now come on, no one has been in this house except like pillagers in over 100 years I want to check this place out."

Mary looked at the house skeptically "We're going to die in that hell-hole, it probably has no running water, no artificial lighting, it's bound to have mold, pests, and shotty structural support."

"Then you don't have to stay here, it's cheaper with a motel, and with that attitude no one else is gonna want you in their house, I can almost promise you that." Red said.

When they entered the mansion they were all shocked, despite the obvious lack of upkeep the mansion was beautiful. Most of the walls and pillars were marble, and great long purple curtains hung from the high windows. At the end of the entrance hall was a fireplace with an enormous painting of a very cheerful looking individual.

"Dude check it out Red's on the wall" Davis pointed out. "It might be unlikely but there is no denying that the guy up there looks just like you dude."

Even Red was astonished by the resemblance, "It's weird because I don't look much like my grandpa or dad, and I always thought maybe I could be adopted."

"Genetic traits can often skip many generations." Mary stated simply.

"Well everyone go put your things upstairs there's 14 rooms in this giant place, so pick your favorite." Red said.

Derek and Rosa went sprinting to the top of a winding staircase and both began looking for the room they wanted most.

"This is very kind of you" Phani said. "Especially for a Welshman"

"Hey" Red said a bit offended "I'm an American, I don't have a part in your civil war struggle or whatever you want to call it that goes on in the UK, plus my mom's like 100% Irish, so I'm more like you than anything else."

"Well regardless" Said Mary "We do appreciate the offer, even if it is in these conditions."

"Yeah I've got a lot of work to do, but I've always liked re-modeling projects." Red said, turning to his partner he said "Let's get to work buddy"

Ken and the others offered their support to get things cleaned up but Red declined, "Izzy told me you guys had a rough night, you all need some sleep, and if you wouldn't mind, take the other four with you for now, there's not really any place to sleep or anything yet, plus I can't have distractions while I work."

They all obliged and headed off to their homes with the foreign Digidestined. Taking Mary back to Izzy's so she could get ready for her trip back to the bunker.

"So Davis, maybe later could you show me around Japan?" Phani asked as she watched her sister Derek, Crabmon and Coronamon head up to Izzy's front door. "I've never been anywhere but Dublin before, this country and its culture it's so new to me."

"I'd be happy to" Davis said, "But I could really use a nap, if you need a place to sleep yourself you can take my bed, I'd be more than happy to sleep on the couch."

"Thank you very much Davis."

(Back in Izzy's home)

Joe was setting up a portal to the digital world for Izzy, Willis, and Mary. He and Michael were going to stay behind and monitor them in case they ran into trouble he would know this time.

"OK guys, are you ready?" The kids and their digimon nodded. "All right then, we'll see you on the other side." Joe pressed a key on his PC that opened up a portal in his monitor; using their digivices Izzy, Mary, and Willis were transported into the digital world.

Joe and Michael watched the group for a time before they grew restless, "Michael do you want to order a pizza?"

"Sure that sounds like a plan, what kind?"

"How about anchovies?" Gomamon asked, Betamon eagerly agreed.

"How about not?" Michael said "We could get mushrooms."

"Now mushrooms I like, sound good to you guys?" The digimon hung their heads and agreed. "Come to think of it, maybe we should order two, just in case Derek and Crabmon want some. Alright guys, we'll get you an anchovy pizza."

Joe placed the called and as soon as he hung up the phone the doorbell rang. "PIZZA!" Gomamon and Betamon cried as they raced to the door.

Joe looked at Michael "There is no way that a pizza got here that fast."

Joe went to the door and as he opened it he saw two familiar faces. "Cody! Armadillomon! What are you guys going here?"

The young teen looked up at Joe "We've been hearing about some odd goings in the digi-world, and we want to help."

"Well thank you but don't you have school?" Joe asked.

"I'm being homeschooled at the moment and I'm way ahead in my studies, I could take weeks off if I had to."

"Well come on in Cody, but at the moment I think we have things pretty well handled Izzy and a few others are doing some recon in the digi-world as we speak. But if you're hungry we did just order a pizza."

The group sat around watching the monitor and eating pizza until Derek got up, after he and Crabmon had their share the four digimon not wanting to be cooped up for too long took off outside to let loose some energy.

Joe was ready to fall asleep when something peculiar came across his screen. Michael walked up behind him "What is it Joe?"

"It's a message from an address I'm not familiar with, let's see what it is."

When Joe tried to open the message but it didn't appear that anything happened. "Huh that's weird." He said.

Joe closed the browser with the message and saw that the map he had been using to track Izzy and the gang had moved to another portal a great distance away, the portal had working spires nearby and Joe was not sure how the map had landed on that location. (Unless someone is asking for assistance) "Michael do you know this area? Its part of the digi-world I'm not too familiar with."

"I believe that that is near the digital bog, it's almost entirely swamp land, not a very pleasant place. That's where I first met Betamon, and the rest of the Western Digi-destined."

"I think we may need to go there" Joe said. "I think someone is asking for help."

(Back in town)

Davis was finally feeling refreshed enough to get off the couch and begin his day, it wasn't very late in the afternoon, he crept up to his bedroom door to hear if Phani was still sleeping, when he didn't hear anything inside he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Came her voice from the other side.

"Oh, I'm sorry" He said, "I was just seeing if you were awake."

"It's ok you can come in, I'm awake."

Davis entered his room; he saw Lunamon and DemiVeemon sleeping soundly on the bed. Davis tried to apologize for DemiVeemon's intrusion but Phani said "Don't apologize, I enjoyed his company, he's so adorable and so sweet" She pet the little blue digimon "So Davis are we going to see Japan?"

"Well not all of it" Davis said (Duh, she knew that, come on just be cool) "But we can definitely take a tour of the city."

The two headed out on foot, catching a bus to take downtown. When they finally arrived in the city Phani insisted on holding Davis' hand. Davis didn't mind, it was just a bit unexpected.

"So what do you want to do first?" He asked.

"Do you think we could ride the subway?"

"You want to ride on the subway?"

Phani nodded "I live in a very small Irish town with only a couple hundred people there isn't a lot of public transportation, and I've never been anywhere but there and the Digital World."

"Well if you want to ride around the city we should take the monorail, it'll have a view of more than just concrete."

Phani was absolutely ecstatic when she saw the view from their monorail car. "Wow you can see everything" while they were riding the monorail Davis would point out his favorite spots in the city and tell her anything story he had. She spotted the city park as they passed overhead "Oh Davis, can we go there next?"

"Sure we'll get off at the next stop."

They got off the monorail and headed toward the park. They spent the next few hours walking and talking, sharing stories of their families, friends, and their digi-world adventures.

Davis had just finished telling Phani one of his more epic stories "Wow so he would just capture digimon and make them act against their will?"

"Yeah but we managed to put it all to an end once we crashed his floating base."

"I hope the digimon have that 'Emperor' locked up somewhere, he sounds like an awful person."

"Yeah he was a handful" Davis said (I hope she never tries to talk to Ken about this, he's gonna be mad that I left out the part where he turned good)

"Well where do you want to go next?" Davis asked.

"Let's go somewhere you want to go, I would like to know how you like to spend your time."

(Well we can't go to Tai's, I doubt she'd want to party with a bunch of guys. Where can we both have fun?)

Davis saw a karaoke bar through the trees; "C'mon" he said, "We'll go there" He pointed to the bar "Do you like to sing?"

Phani nodded, but she had never sung in front of people before. The two entered the bar and Phani flipped through the song book they had until she found the one she wanted. They sat watching the other customers perform their songs, some were good, others were quite awful, but the patrons of the bar were quite polite. Even so the closer they got to Phani's song, the more nervous she got. The DJ finally called her name.

"You're up" Davis said. But she shook her head "I can't do it"

(I just need to get her confidence up) Davis thought, "Wait here" he told her.

He walked up to the DJ and said "Hey do you think you could let me do a song first, the girl I'm with is really nervous; I just want to show her there's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah I can do that, pick a song kid" Davis flipped through the song book until he found one he could do. "This one?" The DJ raised his eyebrow to Davis

"Just do it" Davis said. The song began and Davis soon started his version of Lady Gaga's 'Paparazzi' probably the worst anyone had ever heard, but he sang confidently and even through in a few dance moves, by the time he finished the whole bar erupted into applause. He went back to his seat and convinced Phani to do her song.

"You'll be fine" He told her as she looked back to their table. She finally climbed onto the stage and began her song, she began singing a very beautiful version of Elton John's 'Tiny Dancer' and as she sang her last note, she received even more applause than Davis had.

She returned to their table beaming brightly "That was so much fun"

"You were amazing" Davis said. Phani blushed a bit.

"Could we maybe get something to eat?" She asked

"Of course, I know the perfect place"

(Back at the mansion)

Red sat on the cold stone floor, tired from the work he had been doing all day, luckily Tai, Matt, TK, Ken and their digimon had offered to help him spruce the place up. They had gone through the building searching for furniture that was not infested or molding. Replaced poor wood structures, and dusted the whole building from top to bottom. The group sat on the floor of the main hallway eating pizza. They were exchanging stories and getting to know each other better.

"So Red" Tai said swallowing the last bits of a slice of pizza. "What was your team like?"

"My team?"

"Yeah you know the other humans and digimon you traveled with in the digital world."

"Oh, well we were all from different backgrounds and places, at first we fought non-stop, and if it hadn't been for Sam, I'm not even sure we would have survived our adventures. First there was Michael and Betamon, when we first arrived I had never met a more stuck up and spoiled kid, but he grew some backbone, and matured a bit during our stay. Then there was Ahmet and Golemon, Ahmet was from California, he was really laid back and really mellow, even though he was from a really bad neighborhood, I haven't really spoken to him since we stopped our adventures. Then there was Ronda and Otamamon, she was from Texas I think her dad was an oil Tycoon, because she was crazy rich, and probably the prettiest girl I've ever seen, but she was still really down to earth, and really kind. Then there was Nina and Stegomon, Nina was from the Midwest somewhere, Iowa I think, she was really Naïve, got us into a lot of trouble, I talk to her sometimes. Let's see, oh yeah, there was Ryan and Veedramon, Ryan was from South Carolina, a southern boy through and through. Lastly there was Sam, Sam was a true leader, kept us together, kept us focused, and pulled us through our toughest times."

"Sounds like Sam is a pretty cool guy" Matt said, but Red wasn't listening he was back in the digital world with his friends as a bunch of memories came flooding back to him. Wondering where Sam was right now.


	7. Chapter 7 For No One Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the characters

For No One (Part 2)

_Your day breaks, your mind aches_

_You find that all her words of kindness linger on_

_When she no longer needs you_

Ken sat in his room by himself, TK was visiting Kari, and Davis was still out and about with Phani. He had just returned from a hard day's labor at the mansion when Yolei called his cell phone.

"I need time to myself to think" Is what she said.

"Think about what?" He asked.

"I'm not sure and I just need you to give me some space, if only for a little while."

Now all Ken could do was stare at the many pictures of her he had, and every photo brought many memories flooding to his head, he was swimming in a sea of sensations.

_She wakes up, she makes up_

_She takes her time and doesn't_

_Feel she has to hurry_

_She no longer needs you_

Yolei was shopping for her house, she had hoped being in public would make it easier to hold back her emotions, but she found herself in the grocery store red in the face with tears rolling down her cheeks, she didn't want to break up with Ken, but he had put her in such an awful place, she had no idea where he had gone and it had destroyed her on the inside, what if he had gotten himself seriously hurt, or what if she had lost him? People stared at her as she walked up and down the aisles of the store, leaving a trail of tears behind her in each aisle.

_And in her eyes you see nothing_

_No sign of love behind the tears_

_Cried for no one_

_A love that should have lasted years_

Ken had immediately rushed over to Yolei's home he couldn't let her go, it wasn't going to happen, it had begun pouring rain out, but he didn't care, all he cared about was getting her back. He knocked on the door forever waiting for someone to let him in, or shoo him away any reaction at all. When Yolei finally answered the door she didn't even let him speak. "I need you to leave, please Ken, just go away." Then she shut the door, leaving him standing by himself in the rain, hurt, lost, and alone.

(That must have been how she felt when I just left without a word, how could I have been so insensitive?)

_You want her, you need her_

_And yet you don't believe her_

_When she says, her love is dead_

_You think she needs you_

Yolei hated that she had to shut Ken out the way she did, but she didn't have a choice, even though she knew he didn't mean to hurt her she had to try and let him go.

_And in her eyes you see nothing_

_No sign of love behind the tears_

_Cried for no one_

_A love that should have lasted years_

(It can't end this way.) Ken thought to himself. (I won't let it end this way) He picked up the phone and tried to call Yolei, hoping she would answer. Nothing, he began dialing again.

_You stay home, she goes out_

_She says that long ago she knew someone_

_But now he's gone_

_She doesn't need him_

Yolei ignored the constant calls coming to her from Ken's phone, she began to get angry, not at him, but at herself. (Two wrongs don't make a right) She thought, (Being upset at him won't make this any better) But she still didn't answer the phone. She began placing her groceries on the belt at the checkout. "Your phones ringing" The cashier said. "Are you gonna answer it?"

"No" Yolei said "It's no one"

_Your day breaks, your mind aches_

_There will be times when all the things _

_She said will fill your head_

_You won't forget her_

So there he sat, in his room alone, wondering what she was doing, and if she was even thinking of him.

And there she was even more lost now that she didn't have Ken by her side to help her feel strong. She was on her own now.

_And in her eyes you see nothing_

_No sign of love behind the tears_

_Cried for no one_

_A love that should have lasted years_

~For No One- The Beatles~


	8. Chapter 8 Heaven

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the characters

Though some people are finding it hard to stay together, others have never been closer.

Heaven

_Oh thinking about our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

TK laid in bed with Kari, at their feet slept Gatomon and Patamon, and to him it seemed like nothing could be more perfect. He began to reminisce about the time they spent together as children, then all the adventures they had in their early teens. They were better because she was always there; she made his world a better place.

_Now nothin' can take you away from me_

_We've been down this road before_

_But that's over now_

_You keep me coming back for more_

Kari woke from her sleep to see TK watching her, his blue eyes almost shone in the moonlight, he looked so handsome, and he looked just like he did the night where they finally decided they had to be together. It was the night of their senior prom; Kari had been Davis' date, since TK had brought his girlfriend Luanne. It had been very hard on Kari, the past four years TK had been dating other girls, and she had to sit by and watch the boy she cared for most, maybe even loved, waste his time on girls who only saw his pretty face. She never dated in high school; she was always waiting on TK. Then finally the moment came, she and Davis were dancing on the floor, when they bumped into another couple, their faces locked together. One was Luanne, but the boy definitely was not TK. Kari gave that tramp a piece of her mind in front of everyone. Then apologizing to Davis, went to find TK, she finally found him sitting by himself outside the school. She sat next to him, and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Kari" He said.

She looked up at him puzzled "What for?"

"For waiting so long to do this" He gently held her face as they kissed for the very first time, as they did a single tear of joy rolled down her face.

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I want_

_And I found there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

TK and Kari kissed while he held her; she was so beautiful he never wanted to let this moment go. He brought her closer to him and kissed her head. (Thank You Matt) he thought. A few days before he had gotten a stern talking-to from his brother at Tai's party, "You told Kari you were gonna stay in tonight, what are you doing here TK?"

"I'm just having a little fun, Kari doesn't mind if I have fun"

"No but she probably would mind if she knew you flat out lied to her" TK had tried to brush Matt off, but his brother gripped his shoulder very sternly, pushing TK back against the wall he had been leaning on. "TK, Kari is not like those other little 'girls' you've been with in the past. Kari is someone who will love you, probably for you whole life. You can't be in this relationship half-assed TK, Kari's giving it her all and you need to as well. You've slowly stopped treating her like she's special. Until you guys started dating you obsessed over everything she did, now you can't even keep a promise as small as 'I can stay in tonight, if only because you want me to.' And as you older brother I can't let you destroy this relationship. You've got to shape up right now TK."

His brother had said a lot to TK that night, and it took someone else to show him that he was not treating Kari like he had his whole life. He needed to make a change, and it was going to start the next time he saw her.

_Oh once in your life you would find someone_

_Who will turn your world around_

_Bring you up when you're feeling down_

_Now nothing can change what you mean to me_

_Oh there's a lot that I can say_

_But just hold me now_

_Because our love will light the way_

Kari felt safe as she lay in TK's arms, she felt happy, and she felt truly loved, she knew that she could simply fall asleep right there in his embrace. She closed her eyes and began to dream. She dreamt of the future, or what she hoped the future would be. She saw them graduating together, taking a trip to Europe, a proposal under the Eiffel Tower. She knew they were just girlish fantasies, but she didn't care. She knew as long as she was with TK every moment for the rest of their lives was going to be blessed with Hope and Light.

_And baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

As TK watched Kari fall asleep he thought of all the good she brought out in him. He was simply a better person with her around, the way the moon reflected off her hair, it made it look as if she had a halo. Looking all around he realized that this moment right here, was like heaven, and he was spending it with an angel. He kissed her goodnight and began to fall asleep.

_I've been waiting for so long_

_For something to arrive_

_For love to come along_

_Now our dreams are coming true_

_Through the good times and the bad_

_I'll be standing here by you_

~Heaven- Bryan Adams~


	9. Chapter 9 Into the Dark Black Forest

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, it belongs to someone else.

Ratchetman: This picks up before the song chapters, right after Joe and Michael received a message from an unknown source.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Chapter 9- Into the Dark Black Forest

Michael and Joe pondered over the messages significance, "What makes you think it's a cry for help?" Michael asked

"I don't know that is, but usually something odd like this means that someone is trying to contact us." Joe stated "That just seems to be how our luck works"

"Don't you think we should stay here though Joe? What if something happens to Izzy and the group while we're there?"

"You're right, we'll have to split up, you and Derek stay here Cody and I will go, we'll find out what's going on."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Joe, you don't know your way around."

"Well I didn't know my way around the digi-world the first time I went there and I ended up ok. I'm going if someone is in trouble, then we have to help them."

Michael began setting preparations for Cody and Joe to enter the digital world as they waited for the local spire signal to stop. "It shouldn't be much longer Joe; there it's done, are you ready?"

Cody and Joe nodded, "Then good luck you guys." Michael sent them through the portal unsure if it was a good idea. "They shouldn't be there alone, there has to be something I can do but what?"

Cody, Joe, Armadillomon and Gomamon found themselves standing on a dock in the middle of a large bayou. The water was dingy and brown, the trees were covered with moss, and there seemed to be no dry land anywhere.

"Now what?" Cody asked.

Joe just stared at the endless waters surrounding them (I'm not sure what we should do, I guess I should have planned this better, I have no idea if this is a trap or anything, or even what I'm supposed to do now)

Before Joe could make any decisions he felt an immense rumbling beneath his feet, the group turned to see an enormous black lizard with two crocodilian heads for hands.

"That's Deltamon!" Armadillomon said "He's one nasty digimon, he looks even worse than usual."

"And it looks like he's coming right for us. We've got to get out of here." Joe said "Gomamon Digivolve!"

"I'm on it Joe" Gomamon digivolved into Ikakumon and leaped into the swamp waters, Cody, Joe and Armadillomon leaped onto his back and they took off with Deltamon close behind.

Ikakumon carefully avoided large patches of mud to avoid getting stuck, but all his turns caused him to slow down, allowing Deltamon to catch up to them.

"Ikakumon he's getting closer!"

"I know Joe and the water is getting shallower!"

Ikakumon was soon running more than swimming as the water had become virtually non-existent, Deltamon was still barreling down on them.

Suddenly Ikakumon stopped, and launched Joe, Cody and Armadillomon into the mud.

"Joe I'm stuck!"

Joe ran over to his partner "Hold on Ikakumon we'll get you out"

Cody turned to his partner "Armadillomon Armor digivolve!"

Armadillomon became Digmon, "Should I hold him off? Or should I try and get Ikakumon out?"

"We need you to hold off Deltamon as long as you can" Cody said.

Digmon launched his Gold Rush attack at Deltamon, but the drills didn't seem to do anything.

"Well if that didn't stop you maybe this will Rock Cracking!"

Digmon attempted to drill into the ground a start a fissure but his drills quickly got stuck in the mud.

"GUYS NOW I'M STUCK!"

"Oh man, what are we gonna do?" Cody asked.

Before Joe could think of a plan two digimon leaped from the forest behind them. One was a blue and white dragon with garnet wings and was tri-horned. The other was a grey human like lizard with a feathered headband, and many swords. The dragon's hands began to glow as he struck Deltamon in the head; Deltamon swung back missing the dragon, and then crashed its other arm into the mud missing the lizard man. The lizard ran up Deltamon's arm and brought one of its blades down across the attackers face, Deltamon roared at the pain, and then swung its body flinging the lizard-man off its shoulder Deltamon then opened its mouth and fired a laser into the air trying to strike the dragon, but the dragon dodged again, swooping down the dragon fired a flaming ball right at Deltamon's chest causing the digimon to catch on fire, Deltamon roared again, flailing in pain. The lizard-man leaped into the air and grabbing its largest blade it brought the blade down with enough force to cut Deltamon in two, the two halves fell into dust.

Joe and Cody stared in awe; a voice came from behind "Yeah son, now that's how you get the job done."

Joe and Cody turned to see a fairly muscular boy with wavy brown hair; he was wearing a maroon hat backwards and had quite a bit of stubble. He walked up to Joe and Cody "You boys alright?"

"Yeah we are thank you for the help." Cody said "Who are you guys?"

"My name's Ryan, that beast right there" He pointed to the dragon "That's my partner AeroVeedramon" as he said this the digimon de-digivolved becoming a smaller dragon, still blue and white with a large V across its chest, and still had three horns "Well now he's just Veedramon, but still he's my partner. And the other one is my buddy Sam's partner Dinohyumon, or Kotemon" the lizard-man became a small blue lizard wearing a fencing mask and a white robe with a kendo stick.

"It's nice to meet all of you; we can't thank you enough Deltamon would have had us for sure if you guys hadn't shown up." Joe said.

"It was nothing, but since I did help you guys, you think you could help me in return?" Ryan asked

"What do you need?"

"Well my buddy and I were walking through those mangroves back there, Sam got tangled up in some roots, can't walk now, I'm thinking it's a broken foot or something, could use some help getting Sam out of there."

"If you can lead us to him, we'll gladly help." Joe said "I also just happen to be a med student, maybe I can figure out what's wrong."

"Sam's back this way." Ryan began walking through the mangroves while Cody, Joe and the digimon followed closely behind "You know its quite a coincidence that you guys showed up, we've been out here for hours and I was just about to send for help when I saw Deltamon crashing through the bayou, I headed out with Veedramon and Kotemon to stop him from discovering Sam, so hopefully nothin's come looking through here while I was gone."

"Did you send out a distress call or something, like a message for help?" Joe asked

"Nah got no means to send a cry for help, not that I'm aware of anyways. Sam was trying to get me to go back to the real world for help, but I wasn't gonna leave a friend in the digi-world injured and alone."

They hiked a few hundred feet before they heard a voice "Ryan is that you splashing around out there?"

(Wow Sam's got a really high-pitched voice) Joe thought.

"It's me Sam, I got some help, and one knows some medical stuff"

"Well hurry up, I'm completely soaked"

The group finally came upon another human stuck in the mangroves, but it was a young woman with brown hair that reached the top of her back. Ryan turned to the group "Guys, this is Sam, Sam this is Joe, Cody, Gomamon, and Armadillomon" Ryan said.

"Hey guys" She said "So which one of you is gonna get me out of the mud?"

"Just hold on a few minutes and we'll get you out of there." Joe said.

Slowly Armadillomon and Gomamon dug down near the root, allowing enough room for the guys to lift and move Sam's foot, "Now" Joe said "We've got to get a splint or something on that to make sure it doesn't shift the wrong way."

"Here you can use my extra shirt as a bandage" Cody said removing his over shirt, Joe grabbed four sticks of similar length and then wrapped them and Sam's foot in Cody's shirt.

"Now we need to get you out of here" Joe said.

But Sam protested "Not until we destroy that spire, it's the whole reason we came out here."

Joe looked off into the depths of the forest and there he could see the top of a control spire a good distance away "Destroying the spires won't do a thing, what we need to do is destroy the bunker that powers them."

Confused Sam looked to Ryan who shrugged his shoulders indicating he was just as clueless as she was, she looked back to Joe "What bunkers?"

"They're the power sources of these spires; you can't destroy the spires without shutting off the bunkers."

"Well then it's a bunker we're looking for, c'mon boys lets all move out."

But Joe stopped her "You're not going anywhere on that foot, you'll make it worse, you could even cause the damage to become permanent."

Gomamon gave his partner a concerned look "Well what do you think we should do with her Joe? We can't leave her here"

"There's an old friend that lives close by here, Sepikmon, maybe he can take her in for a little while." Ryan said.

"Can you lead us there?"

"Sure I can, I know exactly where it is. C'mon Sam" Ryan hoisted the girl onto his back

"Don't I have any say in this? I want to help take this bunker out."

"Sorry babe, I'm not risking you getting hurt any worse than you already are, we're taking you to Sepikmon."

"At least let me ride piggy-back the way there, its uncomfortable to be just tossed over your shoulder like this."

Ryan led the group back out of the mangroves and back through the brown waters, they hiked for a good half hour before they finally saw a large on the edge of wooded area.

"That's Sepikmon's shack right there, he built it right on the forest edge, it's actually really cool, you can see the whole swampland from there."

Joe hadn't noticed until now but they had been walking uphill for a little ways, and were no longer in the actual swamp. Ryan walked right up to the entranceway of the shack which was covered by nothing more than a ratty cloth.

"Sepikmon, are you here? We need some help"

A voice came from above somewhere in the rafters. "Who requests my aid?"

"It's me Sepikmon, Ryan I've got Sam here with me."

"I know no such names; now tell me who you are"

Ryan sighed and shook his head, "Its-Its Scooter……and Tushy"

The digimon swung down from the rafters it resembled a tall brown chimp that wore a tribal war mask, a grass skirt, and carried an oversized boomerang on its back.

"Ah my old dear friends, how are you? It has been so very long since you came to visit me; I had feared you had forgotten all about me and my shack. Frogmon come here we have guests."

A yellow frog with a green piece of headgear hopped from the other room, the headgear resembled a leaf, and on the digimon's thigh was a well equipped weapon belt, with throwing stars and hunting knives.

"So use all commin' backs to visit us eh?" Frogmon said.

"That's right we're in a bit of a jam here, look at Sam, I mean Tushy's leg"

Sepikmon inspected the injury "She will need a lot of rest, yes rest and an all-cure from Sepikmon."

"So she can stay here?" Cody asked.

Sepikmon turned to see Joe Cody and their partners standing by the door, it seemed he had only just now noticed their presence.

He came crawling cautiously up to them, then circled them inspecting everything he could about their exterior.

"So you have brought Tagger and Mirror-face have you?" Sepikmon asked Ryan, the human just nodded

"Who's Tagger?" Cody whispered to Joe

"I'm guessing you are I'm obviously Mirror-face."

Sepikmon looked back to Ryan, "Of course Tushy can stay here, but may I ask why can't she travel with you?"

"We're off to destroy a black bunker; it could be dangerous and we don't want to risk her getting injured any worse."

"Well I will make sure to watch over Tushy while you are gone, be safe and be strong."

Ryan, Joe and Cody thanked Sepikmon then went on their way towards the mangrove forest.

"So Joe how do we find this bunker?" Ryan asked

"Well last time our friend Matt was led to a bunker by a group of friendly digimon, I guess we're going to have to track it down ourselves."

"That could take forever though." Cody said

"I know, but now that we're here we should take care of it." Joe said

They began their long hike through the mangroves, not long after entering the forest Veedramon stopped. "Ryan" the digimon grunted "I smell something familiar; it smells like Deltamon, like sick."

"Do you think that there could be more infected digimon here?" Armadillomon asked.

"It's either that, or it's the bunker" Joe said "either way it's the only lead we have, can you follow the scent Veedramon?"

The dragon nodded and began wading further into the mangroves. After a few minutes they finally stepped onto dry land, as they followed Veedramon Joe heard a noise coming from behind them. He stopped and tried to see if he could hear it again. Ryan walked up beside him.

"So you heard it too?" Ryan asked. Joe just nodded

"I think we're being followed but I'm not sure yet, we should just press on" Ryan began walking back behind Veedramon; Joe stood his ground for a moment and then followed suit.

They walked just a bit further when Veedramon stopped in his tracks; he turned to the rest "It's a trap! RUN!"

Before anyone could react the forest around them began to move as endless numbers of infected Woodmon and Cherrymon burst through the brush and swarmed the team.

Gomamon! Armadillomon! Digivolve!

Gomamon digivolved to his ultimate level and became Zudomon, while Armadillomon digivolved into Ankylomon. Veedramon had been swarmed so quickly that he didn't even have time to digivolve. Despite their many numbers the Woodmon were very weak, and were disposed of quickly. Ankylomon tore through a large number of infected like a bowling ball through pins, sending splinters through the air, and sending two Cherrymon crashing to the forest floor. Veedramon had easily relieved himself of the Woodmon swarm by emitting an intense flame from his mouth, burning every wood digimon that was in the way. Zudomon swung his enormous hammer through large numbers digimon sending tens of his attackers through the air with one swing. "This is hardly even a challenge for them" Joe said excitedly, a flame passed by nearly nicking Joe, "Hey guys maybe we should back up a bit, just so we don't get hurt ourselves." The other two agreed, but when they turned around there was a small band of Woodmon waiting for them.

"Looks like we might have to fight ourselves" Ryan said

The Woodmon began to charge at the boys when a blur leapt from the trees slicing the Woodmon into pieces. The boys looked on in awe as they saw a small tan digimon with a red mask and a katana standing on top of a pile of Woodmon logs. The digimon was no more than a sphere with a pair of arms and legs.

"I know you" Ryan said "You're Ninjamon, you pesky ball, were you the one following us?"

"I think I deserve a little more praise, I may have just saved your lives." Ninjamon said.

"Praise my ass, why were you sneaking around in the trees?" Ryan asked.

"Someone had to get the Woodmon to show themselves, better you than me." With that being said Ninjamon leaped into the fray alongside the other digimon.

The boys watched as the four digimon hacked away at the plant digimon; one by one the infected fell without even causing the destined's digimon to break a sweat.

"They're all so strong" Cody said "With all the years they've gone without any battles you'd think they'd be a bit out of shape."

The struggle lasted almost half an hour, and the sun had begun to set, but soon there was nothing surrounding the gang but large piles of splinters and wood chips.

Ninjamon bowed to the digimon "It was an honor fighting with you all"

The digimon bowed back, as did Cody and Joe, Ryan inclined his head a bit.

"I would like to ask why you are all traveling this deep into the forest."

"We're looking for a black bunker; we need it to destroy the control spire." Gomamon said after reverting back to his rookie form.

"You're trying to destroy the spire? Well in that case I'm coming with you; I know this forest better than any digimon you'll ever meet. I may even know the location of this 'bunker'"

"Could you really lead us to the bunker Ninjamon?" Cody asked.

"If we are speaking of the same evil structure then yes, now follow me, and watch your step, as it gets darker it gets harder to see the roots that stick out from the earth."

Ninjamon led them further into the woods, by this time there was only moon and stars in the sky and very little light was reaching the floor through the mass of leaves. After a good long hike and a few trips from Joe, Ninjamon brought the group to a halt. He put a finger to his lips, indicating that they needed to be silent, and then motioned them to look through the branches of the trees.

Through the leaves Joe could barely make out the shadow of a flat box-like building it was hard to even distinguish shadow from structure, but he was sure that this was the right place. Atop the building were four Devidramon, but there didn't appear to be any other guards.

"This is the place" Joe whispered "This should be easy"

Ninjamon shook his head and pointed to the sky

Against the black sky Joe could almost see the silhouettes of two enormous dragons flying circles above the bunker.

"Who are they?" Gomamon asked

"Megadramon and Gigadramon, two digimon we do not want to upset."

Veedramon scoffed "I can take them easy, watch me."

Veedramon digivolved into AeroVeedramon and without warning took off into the sky the boys saw two bright flashes and heard the roars of both infected dragons.

"Well that takes care of those two" Ryan said, "The rest is up to you guys"

Gomamon became Zudomon once more, and Armadillomon became Digmon, together with Ninjamon they leaped into the clearing and attacked the Devidramon sitting atop the bunker. The boys ran to the side of the building and Joe and Ryan hoisted Cody on top to open the hatch. But as he looked around there was no entrance to be found.

"Guys something is wrong" Cody shouted "There's no hatch"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

Ryan looked at Joe "Now what do we do?" Joe was about to respond when a stray missile probably from Megadramon or Gigadramon struck the ground beside them, knocking Joe and Ryan off their feet.

"Cody get off the bunker now" He yelled.

Cody jumped from the roof "We've got to pry that door open somehow."

"Let me give it a shot" Zudomon said dispatching of a Devidramon. The large digimon stood in front of the bunker and took a giant swing at the door with his hammer; the door dented but did not budge. Zudomon took a few more swings, but only dented it more, he then began furiously wailing on the door with all his strength but it was taking too long.

"We need a lot more force to get this thing open" Joe said.

Just then they heard a noise in the trees, and saw Megadramon diving at a great speed towards them, they all managed to move out of the way, Megadramon crashed into the door creating a wide opening, but not wide enough for any of them to fit into.

"Well what are the odds of that happening again?" Cody asked

Ryan smiled "I'd say pretty good" he pointed into the air, floating in front of the moon was AeroVeedramon; in his hand he was holding an unconscious Gigadramon by the tail. AeroVeedramon began winding his arm like someone would wind their arm to throw a softball, and with great force released Gigadramon's tail and sent it hurtling toward the door. Gigadramon hit the doors with such force it blew them wide open. The dragon landed and with Zudomon's help permanently dispatched the two dragons.

The boys ran inside and Joe began looking for the switch that Davis had described to him. He saw a large red handle (This must be it) upon pulling the handle every light that was on inside the bunker shut off.

"We did it guys" He and the others began celebrating when Zudomon poked his head inside from outside the door

"Guys I don't know if we should be cheering just yet."

The group walked outside, Zudomon pointed far off into the horizon, where they could barely see a control spire off in the distance still standing.

"You mean it didn't work?" Digmon asked.

"That doesn't make any sense" Joe said, "It worked last time, why not now?"

From above them a bright light began to shine, everyone looked up; the light was so intense they had to shield their eyes.

"What is that?" Cody asked.

Joe squinted as hard as he could finally able to see the cause of the bright light. "Everyone get out of here now!"

But before anyone could react the large light hurtled towards them engulfing the half the forest in its brilliance, burning down trees, the bunker, and anything else it came into contact with.

(Back in Sepikmon's hut)

Sam sat on the cot Sepikmon had set up for her, wondering when the boys would be back. From out of the window there came a bright light, so bright it lit up the whole shack. Curious Sam walked to the window, she saw floating above the forest and enormous serpent with its nose poised at the ground, the light was being generated by the serpent itself. (Oh my God, that's where Ryan is) she thought. (What is going on?)

The serpent unleashed the bright light, and it quickly struck the ground. Sam watched in horror as the forest was engulfed in flames, when the light disappeared nothing was left but a few flaming logs. Sam fell to her knees and wept. Frogmon, Kotemon and Sepikmon came rushing into the shack.

"Sam what was that light?" Kotemon asked.

"They're dead" She cried.

"Who's dead?"

"The boys, all of them, that light just destroyed the forest where they were headed."

"Maybe they never made it to the forest, maybe they found the bunker in the swamp." Kotemon said trying to console his partner.

"No, I just have this feeling that something terrible happened."

Sam slumped to the ground in tears, she never cried, she hadn't since she was a very small child, but now she cried her soul onto the floor, blaming herself for killing her best friend, and the two boys who had come to rescue her. There was nothing she could do, she just lay on the floor and cried.


	10. Chapter 10 Down in a Hole

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon, it belongs to someone else.

Chapter 10- Down in a Hole

Joe looked at his surroundings expecting to see a bright light, or angels, or something similar. But what he really saw was something he did not expect. Joe along with Cody, Red, and their digimon were standing in a dark cavern with only a few speckles of visible light coming from above, they all must have sunk into the cave before the beam of light struck them. Joe celebrated quietly that he was still alive, upon studying his surroundings a little more he saw five Drimogemon standing around the group.

"C-C-Cody" Joe said shakily "Are you ok?"

"Yes I think so, Ryan? Digmon? Ninjamon? How are all of you?"

"Dang I feel like I just went out on the town last night" Ryan said "My head is thudding pretty bad." The boy looked up to see the digging digimon that encircled them. "Hi fellas" He said "Was it you all who dug up this cave?"

The Drimogemon nodded.

"Did you all do it to save us?"

Again they nodded; the one nearest Joe spoke up. "We heard the on-going battle and recognized the glass-eyed one" He pointed at Joe "As one of the Digidestined, he and his friends saved me a very long time ago, and I had to repay the favor"

Joe thought very hard (When did I save a Drimogemon?) Suddenly it hit him, his first trip to the digital world a Drimogemon had a black gear. "Wow Drimogemon you actually remember me and my friends?"

The digimon nodded again "We Drimogemon are relieved to see the Digidestined have returned to help us in our time of need, these spires are causing trouble for all the digimon far past here, extending even further than File Island."

Joe and Cody looked at each other worriedly "It's even worse than we thought" Cody said "How we will be able to contain this outbreak of spires? Destroying the bunkers doesn't seem to be the solution and destroying them one by one will be exhausting and could take months if not years."

Gomamon had reverted back to his rookie form, "Uh guys we still have the issue with how to get out of here"

"We can lead you out of the tunnels" The Drimogemon said "If you will help us with that menace in the sky, we can't leave the tunnels for fear of attack and we're starving."

Joe sighed "Everyone is asking us for favors today"

"You mean that giant beam of light came from a digimon?" Ryan asked quite shocked "What kind of digimon has that much power?"

Joe didn't know, but if it was causing harm to digimon it had to be stopped. "You have an agreement, on one more condition, after we defeat that menace you will search out Fridgimon and assist him in any way you can."

The Drimogemon all nodded, "Follow us" they said as they sauntered into the dark of the caves.

"If we're really going to face that thing we're going to need help" Cody said as he pulled out his D-Terminal and began messaging the others fervently.

(Back in the real world)

Tai was at his part-time job as a bartender for a downtown sports bar paying more attention to the Hokkaido Nippon-Ham Fighters and Chiba Lotte Marines playoff baseball game, he hated fall because it meant soccer was over and baseball was ending and then the bar was empty except for those cheap businessmen who never tipped him. He watched as Makoto Kaneko struck out yet again for the Fighters meaning he was going to have to buy Matt beer again, unless the Fighters could score 4 runs in 2 innings.

He sighed and turned to his cell phone seeing that he had a text message from Cody. It simply stated "Digital World Emergency! Help ASAP!"

Tai looked around, the bar had been emptying because all the fighters' fans had begun to shuffle out in embarrassment and there were many more of them then Marines fans.

"Hey Tina I'm taking off you can have my tips ok?" He called to the blonde at the other side of the bar.

"What Tai no you can't leave me by myself I'm waiting tables and-"

But Tai didn't hear her; he was already unlocking his car door and tossing his apron aside, heading straight for Izzy's place, (I hope Cody is ok, God only knows what the little guy has gotten himself into)

(At Davis' and Ken's apartment)

Davis had spent the whole night on the couch; he had come home from his date to find himself with a distraught Ken. Ken wouldn't stop blaming himself for frightening Yolei and as his best friend Davis made his best efforts to stop all of Ken's nonsense talk. Now at 2 in the afternoon barely awake he and Wormmon were still trying to convince Ken to cheer up.

"Come on Ken you know Yolei still loves you" Wormmon pleaded "Its time to brighten up"

"Look you and Yolei aren't through, there's like no way" Davis said probably for the 100th time, "She just needs some space, you see Ken women are delicate and they can be emotional, not all of them but a lot of them. They can't always be counted on to be rational"

"That's quite a sexist view of women Davis"

"No that is science and no one can argue science"

Ken chuckled a little "You know Davis you use that science line a lot" he hung his head between his arms, "But maybe you are right, maybe if I give Yolei a little space she will come back around" He gave his friend a smile "Thanks for taking the time to make me realize that, now you've been up all night, I think you should get some sleep, I know I'm going to"

"Sleep well buddy" Davis said

Wormmon bowed to Davis "Thank you for helping me set Ken straight, you're a good friend to us both."

Davis nodded back to the little digimon and prepared to slip into a deep sleep when Veemon came rushing out of his room and landed with a hard thud right on Davis's lap.

"Davis look at this" He held up Davis' D-Terminal "Cody is in trouble we need to get to the digital right away"

Davis began to pout "But-But-But I'm so tired" he cried as he shoved his face into a pillow, Ken came running around the corner with Wormmon on his shoulder

"Davis we've got to get to the digi-world…..Oh it looks like Veemon already told you"

Davis placed the pillow down and forced himself to get up "It can't be helped I guess, if one of us is in trouble we need to go and save him"

They prepared a portal the way Izzy had shown Ken and found themselves in the digital world.

"Do we know where Cody is?" Davis asked

"He's in underground at the moment; he will tell us where he is when he resurfaces."

They patiently waited for a good half hour but there was still no word from Cody or Joe.

"What could be taking them so long? How far underground were they?"

Having grown quite bored Davis had begun skipping rocks off of the nearby lake with Veemon what he hadn't noticed was the large digimon at the bottom of the lake who had become agitated by their rock throwing.

Veemon saw it first, a large sleek shadow near the edge of the lake rising up to the surface. "D-D-D-D-DAVIS! WHAT IS THAT?"

Davis saw it too, grabbing Veemon he rushed backwards to get as far away from the water as possible as a monstrous serpent rose out of the water. It was cased in black dull metal and had long gray hair that seemed to sprout from below a golden mask. It began to hover above the waters surface as it gave an ear piercing roar and reared its head toward Davis and Veemon

Davis tried to swallow the large lump in his throat "I'm sorry I was throwing rocks into your lake I can guarantee it won't happen again."

The digimon didn't reply it simply thrashed its enormous tail with force down on the sand where the four were standing nearly crushing all of them Ken and Davis got their digivices ready, they turned to their partners "Veemon! Wormmon! DIGIVOLE!"

Veemon and Wormmon became Stingmon and ExVeemon

"Alright guys if it attacks again be prepared to retaliate" Davis shouted

The flying snake peered down upon the Digidestined and released a torrent of flame, Stingmon and ExVeemon quickly dodged the flame and Ken and Davis barely escaped in time to avoid getting burned. The two digimon flew towards their opponent and began to attack.

STING STRIKE! V-LASER!

Both attacks struck the digimon right in the head but it seemed to hardly notice at all, it swatted away both digimon with its tail and released another breath of fire.

"Well if that didn't work we're going to have to DNA-Digivolve" Ken said.

Davis nodded "You heard him guys"

There was a flash of light and flying ahead of them was Paildramon

"Alright" Paildramon said "Lets see how this beast will take a Desperado Blaster!"

Paildramon's two side mounted guns began rapidly firing at the metal menace, it seemed to have done nothing more than agitate the creature. Paildramon continued its attacks but they proved to be no match, suddenly the metal monster brought its tail swinging up and catching Paildramon in the chest sending him to the ground by Davis and Ken.

"Damn Ken that didn't work either, what do we do now?"

"There is still always Imperialdramon" Ken said "But first I think we need to run"

"Why's that?"

Ken pointed towards the front of the digimon's mask which mask seemed to be emitting a bright light.

"Is it charging up an attack!"

"It looks that way; c'mon we've got to get away." He turned up to their partner "Paildramon get out of there!" He shouted

"No I'll make sure he stays focused on me, you guys won't be able to simply outrun him"

"There is no way you're going to get us to leave you alone!" Davis shouted

"You have to!" Paildramon cried back. The dark digimon was still charging its attack, but the light seemed to be taking shape.

Ken grabbed a hold of Davis' collar and tried to drag him towards a small thicket that was nearby, but Davis wouldn't relent.

"Let go Ken we can't leave Paildramon to just die"

"Davis we don't have time to argue, if that thing fires its attack and we die then he'll just turn on Paildramon anyways. I don't want to leave him to fight alone either but at least this way that monsters attention will be split and maybe it will make a mistake" He tugged harder on the back of Davis' shirt but Davis slipped right out of it.

"I'm not going to leave it up to that chance Paildramon digivolve!"

"No Davis if I take the time to digivolve now you'll be left open for an attack!" The digimon cried

The digimon turned to face Ken and Davis once again, and they could see as a large beam began to form and could only watch as the light traveled right in their direction

Davis clenched his eyes shut and braced himself for the impact but it never came, he felt the ground around him get hot but felt himself to still be intact.

He opened one eye to see a familiar ally standing before him.

"WarGreymon!" He exclaimed and he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder he turned around to see Tai standing behind him.

"You ok Davis?" Tai asked

Davis simply nodded "Where did you come from Tai?"

"I got to the digital world as quickly as I could after I got Cody's message. I found him with Joe and another Digidestined about an hour or so ago, we got a tip from some Drimogemon that some menace they were looking for would be here. I never would have imagined it would be MetalSeadramon" Tai's face grew hard. "WarGreymon and I can take it from here, we've handled him before."

"Sorry Tai but we're not leaving" Davis said, perhaps a little shakier than he intended "If this thing is causing trouble for digimon then I'm gonna help stop it."

Tai looked down at his friend admiringly "Alright Davis have it your way, lets take this guy down once and for all"

"Alright Paildramon now is the time to digivolve!"

PAILDRAMON DIGIVOLE TO IMPERIALDRAMON!

Davis and Ken looked on as the large dragon digimon landed close by, it had been a very long time since either of them had seen Imperialdramon, and it had been even longer since he was not in his Fighter Mode.

Imperialdramon and WarGreymon steadied themselves in front of MetalSeadramon. Sensing danger the giant metal digimon began to retreat into the sky

"I'll attack him head on" WarGreymon said "Imperialdramon you keep him from running off"

"Got it, POSITRON LASER!" Imperialdramon fired off the giant cannon on his back cutting off the Mega digimon's escape route, it attempted to serpentine around the blast but found itself face to face with MetalGreymon, MetalSeadramon whipped its tail out towards its opponent but MetalGreymon managed to grab hold.

"I've got you now! Imperialdramon get ready to fire!"

MetalGreymon began to spin in circles with MetalSeadramon's tail still in hand twisting the giant snake until it was tied in knots.

"READY PULL!" Imperialdramon shouted. MetalGreymon released its captive and tossed the disoriented digimon into the air. Imperialdramon fired off a Positron Laser attack catching MetalSeadramon in mid-air destroying the beast for good.

"Phew" Davis sighed as he plopped himself onto the ground "That was more action than I thought we were gonna see today, now I can finally go home and get some sleep."

"Not so fast Davis, we still need to help Joe and the others destroy the bunker that they came here to destroy" Tai said.

"Oh man, are you serious?" Davis groaned. "Fine Imperialdramon take us to the others"

(Back in the Swamp)

"So basically Sepikmon we think it would be safer for you and Frogmon to follow Ninjamon and the Drimogemon and join Fridgimon and his tribe in fighting against the dark digimon." Joe pleaded. He and the others had returned to check on Sam after Tai and WarGreymon had taken off.

"I have never been too far from my home" Sepikmon said sadly "But if another one of those nasty flying meanies were to come back to the swamp I would be unable to defend myself, very well Frogmon and I will help this Fridgimon and we will save the world from the meanies"

"I never agreed to any of this" Frogmon said

"You have no say Frogmon, we are going and if you argue again I will beat you with my stick" Sepikmon retorted. Looking defeated the frog digimon simply nodded

"Well Sam we need to figure out how we're going to get you back with your ankle the way it is." Cody said

"Oh please I'll be fine I may not be able to stand on it very well but Veedramon is big enough to carry me to wherever we need to go, isn't that right you big lug?"

The dragon simply snorted and gave her a nod.

Armadillomon looked out the window just in time to see two digimon rapidly approaching the shack. "Look guys its Imperialdramon and MetalGreymon! Davis and Ken must have gotten Cody's message and Tai must have found them."

The group ran outside to greet their friends "Hey Cody it's great to see you" Davis said as he hopped out of Imperialdramon's travel pod. "And you too Armadillomon" He shook hands with the high school kid. Ken bowed to Cody in respect "It is great to see you again"

"It's great to see you guys as well"

Ken immediately grew serious "So there are more bunkers nearby?"

"Yes but something is odd, when we released the switch nothing happened, none of the spires disappeared even though it was obvious all the functions in the bunker had obviously ceased"

"That is odd" Ken said "We need to investigate this immediately"

Tai jumped out just as Imperialdramon returned to Wormmon and Veemon and Agumon returned to his rookie form as well.

"Sorry it took us so long, we found the menace though and you wouldn't believe it Joe but it was none other than MetalSeadramon" Tai said.

The Drimogemon who had been standing outside Sepikmon's shack heard Tai speak

"So the menace is finally gone? If that is true then we will fulfill our end of the bargain to Cody and Joe"

Cody and Joe turned and thanked the Drimogemon for honoring their promise and the Drimogemon thanked them and Tai for honoring theirs.

Ryan stepped up to the other Digidestined "Look I know its important that we destroy these bunkers but I honestly can't let Sam risk her personal well being any longer and since I don't know how to get back to the portal that brought us here someone is going to have to take us back."

"I'll do it" Tai said "No where is Sam I've really wanted to meet this guy as much as Red has been talking about him"

"Him? Dude does that hair take up brain space? I just said Sam was a girl."

"Sam is a girl? The leader of your old digimon team was a girl?"

Veedramon and Sam had just emerged from the shack in time to hear Tai's statement

"That's right guy, I was in charge and I happen to be a girl, do you have a problem with that?"

Tai looked in shock at the brown haired beauty that stood before him, besides a ridiculous looking brace on her leg she seemed flawless, he immediately switched to his smooth talker persona."

"I don't have any problem with it, I simply shocked that such a pretty girl like you would also have the cool head required to lead a team of teenagers in a world of digimon."

"Nice try dude" Ryan said "Smooth talking never works on Sam; otherwise I'd have been in years ago."

"And you will never get IN anything with me Ryan" Sam stated "So" she said turning back to Tai "Take me back to the real world, as good a job as Joe did to patch me up I'm gonna need a little more than two pieces of driftwood tied to my leg to make it better."

Tai simply nodded and tried his best to contact Izzy, Michael or Willis. When he finally got a hold of someone who could open a portal back home he gathered with Ryan, Agumon, Veedramon, Sam and Kotemon and they were back off to the real world.

"Well now that that is settled I think Cody and Joe should take us back to the bunker"

"Agreed lets hurry" Cody said.

They bade farewell to the group of digimon that had helped them and watched as the misfit entourage walked towards the location of the first bunker, where Fridgimon and his tribe had last been seen.

Soon they were hiking through swamp and forest and quickly found themselves back at the bunker thanks to Cody's impeccable memory.

Ken and Davis went inside to investigate with Veemon and Wormmon while Joe, Cody, Armadillomon, and Gomamon waited outside

Not long after they entered Ken and Davis walked back out

"From what I can tell it's no different than the other bunker really." Ken said "but something about it feels slightly off"

Cody nodded in agreement, "I've been thinking the same thing and I think I may have an answer. If my assumptions are correct this bunker is a fake."

"I see" Ken said "I could see that"

"A fake?" Joe cried "What do you mean fake? Who would make a fake bunker?"

"It seems to me that whoever built the bunker we destroyed before has caught onto us and was trying to lure us into a trap"


	11. Chapter 11 Up the Cuts

Chapter 11- Up the Cuts

Izzy found himself puzzled, he had been seeing spire signals popping up all over the digital world at a remarkable pace.

He turned to Michael and Mary who had been with him researching the phenomenon. "These spires seem to simply be sprouting from the ground, and what's even more confusing I can't find anything that leads me to believe these spires even do anything. They're not like Ken's spires that were used to expand the control of his dark rings, could it be that we're focusing on the spires too much"

Mary picked her head up from the computer monitor she had been examining "Are you asking if our time is being wasted? Do you believe we should be focusing it elsewhere?"

"I don't know I just can't find any evidence that may support a theory that the spires are a significant threat."

Michael got up from his chair that he had been sitting in while he monitored Tai in the digital world he was preparing a portal to allow him back to the real world. He picked up Betamon who had been resting on Izzy's couch "You never know Izzy, in tactical battle sometimes you simply focus first on building you resources before you unleash your armies true potential, and think about it every time we've investigated a spire or a bunker there have been dark digimon nearby, they have to be somewhat significant."

From out of a portal came Tai, Agumon and 4 more figures that had definitely gone to the digital world with Tai.

Izzy looked at the two humans and the two digimon "We really have to stop picking up hitchhikers from the digital world, alright Tai who are these guys?"

"These guys are part of my old team!" Michael exclaimed "Ryan and Sam it's so great to see you guys again. And of course Veedramon and Kotemon as well"

Michael went through the introductions between the two parties and as he did Veedramon's tail caught a nearby lamp sending it crashing to the floor.

"Ooops sorry" the digimon grunted he turned around to try and clean up the mess and caught Tai in the back of the head with his tail.

"Ow geez watch what you're doing with that thing."

Veedramon began to turn again but Michael stopped him, "Alright big guy lets get you to somewhere with some more space, we've got a place where we're sheltering all the Digidestined who have come to help, the only problem is I don't know how we'll get you there, it's a long ways away and you'll be seen easily.

"Dude Michael its Japan, isn't this where people wear giant monster costumes every day for fun? These people do weird stuff all the time" Ryan asked.

Tai and Izzy both looked at him slightly offended "That would be incorrect" Izzy told him

"Well you guys have sports right?" He received a few cold glances this time from Michael and Sam as well as if to tell him he were being insensitive "At home I just tell people he's my brother on his way to a mascot competition that usually gets people to stop asking questions. I'll just do that, now who's gonna take me there?"

"Ryan I don't think Veedramon is going to fit in anyone's vehicles." Michael told him

"Well then we get do something better, fly there. Someone can drive on the ground while we follow from above"

"But what if someone sees you?" Michael asked

"Then whatever I'll worry about that later, now come on lets go"

Tai and Agumon led them out the door but not before Veedramon smashed a window pane with its tail once again "I'll pay for that" Ryan shouted up to the others as they headed out the door.

Sam sighed "I'm really sorry" she said as she turned to Izzy

He could tell she was embarrassed "There's really no reason to be too upset about it, what we need to focus on is getting you some help."

"Thank you Izzy, would you mind helping me get down the stairs?"

"Not at all" Izzy took Sam's arm over his shoulder so she didn't have to put any weight on her bad foot, as he helped her down he turned to Mary and Michael "Do me a favor and try to contact Willis, we could really use his help in solving this mystery"

The two nodded and continued on their work

"Be good Kotemon" Sam called up the steps

"Tentomon make sure you watch over Kotemon for me ok?"

"I'll do just that Izzy return soon" Tentomon turned to the masked digimon "Well Kotemon it's a pleasure to meet you may I show you around"

Kotemon whacked Tentomon on his head with a kendo stick and giggled then took off down the stairs.

"Oh dear I can see this is going to be a chore, well at least I have Coronamon and Betamon to help me handle him" Just as Tentomon finished his sentence Betamon and Coronamon took off after Kotemon, knocking Tentomon on his shell as if he had inspired them to be chased instead of being the chasers.

"This is going to be a long day" Tentomon sighed

Outside Izzy helped to load Sam into his car "Aren't most guys embarrassed to drive minis?" Sam giggled

Embarrassed Izzy attempted to defend himself "If you must know it's very economical and-"

Sam laughed "I'm only messing with you Izzy, not all American's act like Ryan." She brushed a few strands of hair from her face "Again I'm really sorry about him, he's well" She paused for a second "Do you have idiots around here?"

Izzy laughed "I guess you could say that, or at least we've got people who never think their plans all the way through, just kind of barge in to any situation with the same mentality."

They had started driving by now and Izzy had the top down so all of Sam's hair went flying in the air. She began to laugh "That is Ryan all over, it's like he mistakes stupidity for bravery"

The two of them laughed all the way to the local hospital telling stories about their friends and their ridiculous plans.

(Back at the girls apartment)

"So Mimi come on you have to tell me are you and Joe an item or what?" Yolei asked her friend ever since she and Ken had been spending time apart Yolei had become more of a gossiper than ever before.

"Stop asking Yolei ugh I don't have anything to tell you." Mimi had grown quite agitated of Yolei's constant poking and prodding so had the other girls so both Kari and Sora had taken off to Matt's apartment where they were getting the boys ready to go out on a double date, a practice that had recently simply become a way for Sora to teach Kari how to get TK to do what she wanted him to do in public.

"If you insist on pestering me about Joe I'm going to have to start asking you about Ken, I haven't seen him around lately what's going on?"

Now it was Yolei's turn to be upset "Look Mimi it's not any of your business." She turned away with a hurt expression

Palmon and Hawkmon who had been watching the two girls go back and forth finally had to intervene.

"Mimi!" Palmon cried to her friend "That was not very polite at all!"

"And Yolei you need to give Mimi a little personal space" Hawkmon said.

The girls knew they were right and apologized

"Oh Yolei I'm sorry" Mimi said "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings"

Yolei brushed away a single tear from her face "I know you didn't, I'm just a little upset you know. I didn't mean to pry; it's just that talking with other people about their lives helps me forget everything that happened the last few days."

"You're not prying, you're just trying to be interested in my life" Mimi paused for a second "right now there is nothing going on between me and Joe, but that doesn't mean something won't happen soon" She gave her friend a knowing wink.

"But I have to ask, why Joe?"

Mimi giggled "Oh I don't know, we were a little close when we were kids, I always admired how he tried to protect me when we were in the digital world fighting the dark masters, and I think he needs a woman like me, and I think that I've always wanted a man who really needs me." She smiled mostly to herself

Palmon looked at Mimi "But Joe? Really? That's gross"

The others laughed but Mimi just blushed "Well I don't think it's gross at all"

(At the Hospital)

Izzy sat in a chair in the waiting room while a doctor was placing the final splint on Sam's ankle.

Sam finally came hobbling out of the room on a pair of crutches "Well the doctor said it will take about 2 weeks to heal up, I guess it could be worse"

"That's good to know, I'm glad the others were able to get you home safely before any permanent damage was caused."

"How do you think they're doing anyways? Do you think Joe, Cody and the other two have returned to the real world yet?"

"They've had a long day I can't see why they wouldn't allow themselves a break today. They've had quite an adventure."

Izzy helped Sam back into his car and they headed back in the direction of his home. Until Izzy's stomach began growling. He looked over at Sam who was laughing. "Hungry are you?"

Izzy nodded, "Would you mind if we stopped for a bite to eat?"

Sam shook her head "Not at all, I'm quite hungry too"

(At the mansion)

Ryan had just entered the mansion for the first time and was being introduced to all the other digi-destined residing there.

"Well you already know Red and Bearmon" Tai said "So let me introduce you around the room, over there sitting on the couch is Derek and Crabmon, standing in the kitchen is Rosa and Gotsumon along with Willis and Terriermon, and walking down the stairs that's Stephanie and her partner Lunamon."

Ryan took the time to go from person to person making sure he properly introduced himself and his hulking digimon partner.

Tai was watching as Ryan went around the room (He may be a bit ignorant but he is actually quite polite, he's just from a different place than I am, guess I can't judge him too quickly) He watched as Ryan grabbed his old companion Red and forced him into a headlock and couldn't help but laugh.

"Well now that you've been properly introduced I need to get going, I left work without a word to my boss and I need to make sure I still have a job."

"Hey Tai" Willis called out from the kitchen "Mind if I grab a ride too, Michael and Mary said they could use my help, it's not too far out of your way is it?"

"Not if you buy me lunch first" Tai laughed. He got back into his car and headed back to work, who knows how much trouble he was going to be in once he got back and took off with Agumon, Willis and Terriermon. If Tai had only waited a few more minutes he would have seen a desperate looking Yolei rushing to the Digidestined hide-out

Yolei had come to a frightful conclusion while sitting at her computer earlier that morning, she couldn't believe that she or Izzy for that matter hadn't picked up on the fact that they had still yet to be contacted by Genai. Genai was always the first one to let Izzy know when and where trouble was brewing. The fact that they had yet to have any contact from Genai, Azulongmon or any of the other Digi-world guides was very disturbing.

Yolei and Hawkmon barged in the front door of the giant house and looked at all the foreign digi-destined that surrounded her. "What seems to be the problem Yolei?" Rosa asked calmly.

Yolei took a moment to catch her breath. When she finally did she managed to say "It may not be a big deal, but I would rather not risk finding out, I need everyone in this room to come with me to the digital world, we need to find a man named Genai"

Phani looked concerned "Who is Genai?"

"He's been our guide throughout our digital world adventures and we haven't heard from him through this whole ordeal"

"And you think he's gone missing?" Gotsumon asked

"I do and I'm concerned, will you guys help me?"

Crabmon and Derek got up "If a friend might be in danger we've got no choice but to help out right Derek?"

His partner nodded

"I just got here but I like you guys, Veedramon and I are in"

"So are me and Lunamon"

Rosa and Red volunteered as well

Hawkmon and Yolei bowed to them all in thanks

The five Digidestined stood all looking at Yolei, "Alright Leader what do we do now?" Rosa asked.

"Leader?" Yolei looked down at Hawkmon

"Indeed think about it you are the one who rallied these five to help you are the leader of this united group, it's up to you to give the orders and it's up to you to make the decisions."

Yolei liked the sound of that, "Alright guys we're going to the Digital world to find Genai, DIGIPORT OPEN!"


	12. Chapter 12 Heaven Beside You

Chapter 12- Heaven beside You

Matt was enjoying the day out with his brother and their girlfriends, with all that had been going on the last few days his mind had been a wreck, he was very grateful that he had let Sora convince him to take some time away from the Digital world woes and take some time to enjoy themselves. They had already shared a nice lunch and we wandering around the park, not too far away from them was the outdoor stage that Sora had first told Matt about how she felt. He had actually been quite embarrassed that he had never worked up the courage to tell her his feelings for her but he had always held back on account of Tai, but once it came down to just the two of them in that backstage room he couldn't help himself. She had made the extra effort to try and surprise him with a batch of fresh cookies and the way she was blushing as she offered them she was adorable.

* "So are you nervous at all about going out on live TV Matt?"

"I am a little nervous but I feel much better now that I know you guys will be in the stands cheering me on, it makes me feel like no matter what I'll have a few fans"

"I think I would be terrified"

"You Sora? No way you're so confident I'm sure you'd blow the stage away."

There had been a short silence between them when finally Matt had to ask "Um Sora look I was hoping that after the concert if you're not doing anything maybe we could I don't know go out and spend the evening together?"

Sora blushed again even redder than before "Do you mean like a date Matt?"

Now it was Matt's turn to turn red "Yeah I mean if you don't want to I understand but-"

He was cut off as she gave him a small kiss "I would really like that Matt"

He couldn't say anything straight after that it was all stammered sentences, which made Sora laugh "You can't get tongue tied now you have a show to do, now get out there and do your thing, and I will see you after the concert." *

Matt looked down at his girlfriend "Hey do you remember this place?"

She looked around and saw the outdoor stage "Yeah I do I can't believe you still remember that night."

"How could I forget? It was the best Christmas break of my life."

"That's really sweet Matt"

He put his arm around her as they walked down the sidewalk behind the younger couple Matt found himself feeling nostalgic "Just look at those two I can't believe they're actually a couple, I mean I always thought that they had something between them, but when TK started dating cheerleaders in high school I thought they would never end up together"

Ahead TK and Kari slowly walked hand in hand watching as the evening began to fall upon them and the sun began to set in the distance with the sky turning shades of deep red and pink and purple.

"TK look at the sunset, its beautiful isn't it?"

"It's hard to be impressed with a sunset when you're holding hands with an angel" TK said

Kari looked up at him expecting him have his teasing face on and his tongue sticking out but as she looked upon him his face was very serious he just looked at her with his azure eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly wishing they never had to let go of each other. TK stroked her long brown hair and breathed in her scent, he was overcome with an emotion when he told her she was an angel, it was something he had never felt inside of him before, he felt a light in his heart when they were together and he felt secure like he could say anything.

"Oh my God Matt that is adorable" Sora whispered as she and Matt watched the young couple from afar. She admired them as they just stood there holding each other not saying a word but just taking each other in. "They really belong together, it's like you can feel it."

Matt could and he felt glad his brother had found someone he finally cared for.

Sora admired Matt as he watched the younger couple; he actually looked proud, probably of TK; proud that TK was beginning to settle down. "Hey why don't you pay a little attention to me?" Sora said teasingly. She had caught Matt off guard and she could tell "Sorry Sora I was just admiring the sunset" She giggled a little he was a terrible liar but she decided to play along "It is beautiful isn't it?" He just nodded. "Matt?" "What?" "Will you love me forever?" Matt kissed Sora on the forehead "Forever and Ever babe." Sora hugged him "You cornball you got that from a movie" "It's a good line though isn't it?" She couldn't argue with that.

"Hey Kari" Kari looked away from the sunset to look up at her boyfriend "Kari I love you" TK said. Kari was shocked it was a new I love you, TK had said it a few times before but it was never stated in such a matter of fact way, he was either being shy, or cute, or trying to get out of trouble for being stupid. But this was an honest statement and Kari could feel a small tear of joy forming in her eye. She brushed it away on his chest. "I love you too"

(Back at Izzy's home)

Ken, Davis, Cody, and Joe had finally returned from the digital world about five hours after the others

"Yolei has done what?" Ken cried

Mary who was the one who had discovered that Yolei had created a team out of the Digidestined that were residing in the mansion and was furious that someone had recruited her sister without first informing her.

"She's taken them into the digital world, deep into a control spire concentration, they've been heading north for about an hour they're knocking out control spires but the location is so heavily controlled that they are not able to take out enough to allow us to enter any digi-ports that are nearby, the closest one would be the same one that Yolei entered and we would have to prepare and still be quite a while behind them, we're not going to catch up to them anytime soon. We're hoping they travel into another area that we can access soon."

"I don't think we should follow them" Joe said bluntly

"WHY NOT?" Ken and Mary said in unison

"Ken you know better than anyone that Yolei is not one to make big decisions like this off of a complete whim. She may seem irrational at times but she's quite level headed and she probably has some specific reason for taking the others into the digital world I think we should watch them closely and see how this plays out."

Ken wanted to argue but Joe was right there was really nothing he could do anyways.

"Now if you'll excuse me I've had a rough couple of hours I'm going in my room to relax, c'mon Gomamon"

"Right behind you Joe"

Joe walked casually out the door and was about to collapse on his bed when his cell phone began ringing.

"Oh man now what?" He looked at the name on the phone cover "Why would Mimi be calling me" He asked no one in particular but he had an inkling or at least a wish that it was because she wanted to spend time with him. His mind had continually wandered to the day before when the two of them had spent a day at the mall together, it was nothing extraordinary but it was charming in a way. He answered the phone as casually as he could.

"Hey Mimi what's up?"

"Hey Joe, I was wondering if you and Gomamon would mind coming over to my apartment, everyone else has wondered out and I would really like some company I was thinking you guys could have dinner with Palmon and myself and maybe we could see what happens from there."

Joe looked at his partner who was sitting as close to the receiver as he could to find out what Mimi could want. "What do you think Gomamon?"

"I think it sounds like a wonderful time" Gomamon said thinking about what delicious food Mimi could be concocting right now.

"Well Mimi I guess it's settled Gomamon and I will be there shortly."

"Great I will see you boys soon then!"

Joe hung up the phone he was about to leave when he saw his reflection in the mirror he looked at the mud on his shoes and pants the sweat stains that streaked his shirt and even saw a few speckles of dirt still strewn throughout his hair, not to mention the 9 o'clock shadow that covered his face. "Guess I'll have to tidy up a bit" He said out loud once again. And began to get himself cleaned up.

Downstairs Tentomon had finally gotten a break for the first time that day from chasing Kotemon, Coronamon, and Betamon around the back yard and throughout the house and just wanted Izzy to return so some order would finally be established, he figured he would simply rest on one Izzy's bed until Izzy came back. As he flew past the living room he saw Ken, Davis, Veemon and Wormmon all passed out on the downstairs couches (What a long day they must have had) He thought to himself. He looked out a nearby window and noticed the beauty of the sunset outside. He began to wonder where his partner was.

Not far away Sam and Izzy had stopped in a parking lot to admire the sunset before they returned to Izzy's home, they had actually spent a very pleasant day together Sam thought as she looked at the boy sitting next to her in the car. He had been so welcoming; it comforted her to find such a great guy in a foreign place. She found that she was staring a little too much at Izzy and not enough at the sunset. (Oh my God do I have a crush on this kid? I just met him, but still he is really cute, and polite, and oh come on Sam, he's probably into cute quite girls, not Tom Boys) next to her Izzy was having similar thoughts, though he would never say it out loud (God she must think I'm so weird asking to stop on the side of the road to watch a sunset, that's probably why she kept staring at me I'm such a dork, this girl is attractive, self assured, and she's funny but she wouldn't be interested in some computer geek, or would she?) He forced himself to look over at the beauty sitting in the seat beside him he tried to control the color his face was changing but he couldn't help it, she turned and looked back at him (Oh God he's looking right at me what do I do?) (She's looking right at me what do I do?) For the first time in Izzy's life he didn't think twice, he took no time to consider consequences or any of the things he usually calculated into his actions he just reached out and kissed the American girl expecting anything but to feel her hands searching through his short hair. She pulled away for a second "You got guts boy" Izzy became nervous once again (Oh what have I done, I shouldn't have kissed her like that!) (Oh God what have I done I'm being too forceful again, come on Sam time to be ladylike) Sam settled herself, if this had been another guy she would be trying to show him how tough she was just to see how much she could intimidate him, she hated that she did that to guys but it just came naturally to her, it kept her from ever having a real relationship but this time was going to be different she told herself she was going to be as feminine as possible. Izzy felt his heart pounding with excitement and anticipation if this were any other girl he would be apologizing to her stumbling over his words and making a fool of himself telling her how he never acted so rashly but this time was going to be different he told himself he was going to be as assertive as possible. He reached out for her hand and placing another hand on her shoulder and leaned in once more, and she accepted it. (I can't believe what this girl brings out of me!) (I can't believe what this boy brings out of me!) They stayed in the car for a long time just toying with one another enjoying each other's company

(At Mimi's place)

Joe, Mimi, Palmon and Gomamon had just finished a wonderful dinner that Mimi had prepared. Mimi was afraid she had eaten a little too much, she was trying to be as proper as she could stand around Joe that night, she watched as Palmon and Gomamon crept over into the living room to rest off all the food they had just eaten. Mimi giggled "Look at those two will you? They couldn't handle one meal how are we supposed to get protection from those dark digimon?"

"You know that's a good point Mimi" Joe laughed as Gomamon made his best attempts to make a comeback "I'd love to see you go out on without me Joe" Gomamon said tiredly from the ottoman he had just pulled himself onto.

Joe looked as Mimi began pulling away the dishes she had used to serve their dinner on "No please Mimi let me take care of the dishes" He said

"Oh Joe I couldn't let you do that, you're my guest tonight" "That may be so but after all the trouble you went through I couldn't imagine allowing you to lift another finger"

"Well fine if that's how you really feel you can wash and I will rinse the dishes and then we can both dry them."

"If you insist" He walked over to the kitchen, rolled up his sleeves and began scrubbing the dishes Mimi walked right up beside him at the sink and wrapped her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder (Boy how forward can I be?) She grabbed the dish he passed to her and took in everything she could about him. She could smell his cologne and felt his surprisingly toned arms tense as he reached over to pick up another dish. Joe looked down at the auburn haired girl who was resting her head on him. She looked beautiful, he passed her another dish and as he did he could smell her shampoo and he just wanted to bury his face in her hair. He had no idea where these feelings were coming from but as he passed the last dish to Mimi to wash he wished this moment wouldn't end. Mimi began drying the dishes and handed a towel to Joe and he began drying them as well. When they were done Mimi kept her arm wrapped in his, "Do you wanna go rest on the couch Joe?"

"Yeah I think I need to rest off that meal as well" He said motioning to the two now totally asleep digimon who were on Mimi's furniture. Mimi took Joe's hand and led him over to the couch the two of them sat together in silence for a moment. Finally Joe couldn't control himself any longer he had to say what was on his mind. "Mimi did you see that sunset today?"

Mimi didn't speak she just kept her eyes closed and imagined the beautiful colors that she had found herself absorbed in as she had spoken to Joe on the phone earlier finally she managed to dreamily release a "Uh huh" "When I looked at that sunset I couldn't help but think of you, and it was peaceful and it was beautiful." "Really Joe?" "Uh Huh" "Thank you Joe" Mimi never took his hand in hers and placed her head on his shoulder once more. The two of them just sat on the couch watching the stars sparkle outside and watched as a full moon illuminated the room. It was perfect, and it was beautiful.


	13. Side Story Chapter 1

The Search for Genai Part 1

Author's Note: This is a small side story about Yolei and her attempts to search for Genai in the digital world with her own makeshift team of Digidestined. It will not affect the main story line that much; I just think Yolei should get in the spotlight more often and that this would be a fun way to do it.

I do not own digimon or anything related to it except for the obvious OC's

Yolei had brought herself and Hawkmon along with five other Digidestined and their digimon to a heavily controlled part of the digital world in order to find their digital world friend, advice giver and all around helpful entity Genai. The only thing was-

"I have no idea where Genai lives" Yolei said embarrassed to Hawkmon privately once they had entered the digital world

Hawkmon simply sighed. "Well Yolei you convinced these young Digidestined to follow you into the digital world, you're going to have to lead them somewhere"

Yolei thought long and hard "I've got it Hawkmon" She turned to the other Digidestined. "Alright gang, we're going to in search of a digimon named Centarumon, he was once the protector of a bunch of ruins on File Island, but he has recently joined up with our friend Fridgimon to fight off these dark digimon."

"So where do we go to look for Centarumon?" Crabmon asked

"We'll head to the first bunker that Ken and the gang found so we're heading North, and what the heck while we're on the way lets knock over some control spires!"

"Alright I was hoping for some action!" Bearmon said as he clinched his fists tightly, "Are you ready to rock Red?"

Red chuckled, "I am as long as you're with me partner" He high fived his fuzzy companion.

"Well" Ryan said cracking his knuckles "Let's get down to taking out some control spires"

"Wait a second" piped Phani "Aren't the spires linked directly to the bunkers? Aren't we going to have to find a nearby bunker to destroy the spires?"

"We won't know if we don't try" Veedramon said, he turned to the nearest control spire and released a V-Blast. The large fireball hit the spire with great force cracking the spire in two and made it dissolve into digital dust.

"But that doesn't make any sense" Phani said, "They're supposed to be directly linked to the bunkers aren't they?"

"Maybe there is a bunker nearby and someone else already took it out" Rosa said "We aren't the only Digidestined in the world after all you know?"

Phani looked at Rosa with an uncertain look "That doesn't sound right; from what I can tell we're the only ones who have been fighting back these bunkers, and dark digimon."

"Look there's no point in arguing about it gals, c'mon Rosa let me digivolve Veedramon can't get all the fun"

"Yeah!" Yolei shouted "Everyone digivolve! Let's take out as many spires as we can!"

Crabmon! Bearmon! Gotsumon! Lunamon! Hawkmon! DIGIVOLVE TO:

Coelamon! Grizzlymon! Monochromon! Aquilamon! Lekismon!

The digimon got to work destroying as many spires as they could, as they marched in the direction of Fridgimon's camp. As Yolei looked around it actually seemed like the digimon and some of the trainers were enjoying themselves. They had been marching for hours when Phani stopped walking. "Phew, Yolei I am really tired, could we maybe take a break?"

"Not to mention our digimon have been working hard while hiking over this mountain" Yolei said "Yes I feel it's time to take a break. OK guys you can stop with the spire-destroying, I think we can call it a day"

Turning back into Hawkmon Yolei's partner settled down near the new leader, "You know Yolei we're all quite famished as well"

"Well then Red, Derek, take Gotsumon, Bearmon, and Crabmon and go searching for food; Ryan, Veedramon, Rosa and I will begin setting up camp, it looks like we're settling in by that cliff overlooking the mountains peak tonight."

The Digidestined and digimon nodded in acknowledgement and set out on their duties. "Um excuse me Yolei what should Lunamon and I do?" Yolei turned seeing Phani and her partner standing behind her, desperately looking like they wanted to assist. But Yolei wasn't sure, Phani seemed, well weaker than the others, she was quiet and very petit. Yolei wasn't exactly sure what she could do to help.

"Well Phani why don't you-um" Yolei turned to Hawkmon for help.

The digimon just shrugged back at Yolei not sure himself how Phani was going to be of any assistance.

Then it hit her "Well Phani we need to you to try and contact Izzy, Michael, Mary, or Willis, anyone you can get a hold of really. Let them know about our progress, and let them know that not all these spires are connected to the bunkers, so there are plenty of spires that can simply be taken out."

Phani brightened up "OK I will, I'll do my best to relay everything that happened today"

It took the whole group a while to gather enough food and set up camp and by the time they were finished it was nearly dark, Yolei hadn't seen any sign of Phani since she had sent her to contact the others.

"Hey has anyone seen Phani and Lunamon?" She asked the group.

"Not since earlier this afternoon" Rosa said, a little worried "Do you think she wandered off?"

"I really hope not, Rosa will you come with me? We'll check around and see if we can't find her."

"Of course"

The two girls circled the camp and were just about to give up when they heard a couple of voices not too far away. "Well as long as you guys stay safe, but I really want to help, I don't like feeling that you could get captured or hurt or something.

"Don't worry we're fine, we just need to find Genai and then we'll be back, and this seems really important to Yolei, she's doing a great job being in charge, and between you and me with what happened to her and Ken I think she needs this, it may take her mind off of Ken and let her settle down."

"Well Ken is worried, not that the rest of us aren't, but he asked me to come find you guys and check up you know?"

"Are you sure you didn't want to just meet up in the moonlight of the digi-world?"

Yolei recognized the second voice it was Davis, had Ken asked him to come out to the digital world because he thought Yolei was going to screw up?

"Look Stephanie I really have to go, that is unless you're sure you won't need my help."

"Like I said I really think Yolei needs this, we'll be fine, and I will see you in a couple days ok?"

Yolei heard kissing sounds and got a little excited (Oh my God Davis and Phani are actually a couple AH! I can't wait to tell the other girls….but I have to stay focused for now, gossip can wait)

Yolei had gotten so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed that Phani was coming right towards them "Yolei? Rosa? What are you guys doing out here?"

"OH! Hey Phani! Well we were just patrolling the perimeter you know, making sure no digimon are trying to sneak up on us. What are you doing out here? Have you been gone this whole time?"

Even in the dark Yolei could tell that Phani was blushing a little as she tried to think of a good lie.

"Well it doesn't matter, we should all be getting back to camp now anyways, c'mon girls"

While they walked back Yolei was unusually silent, she couldn't help thinking about how hurt she was that Ken thought she couldn't lead this group to find Genai by herself (I'll show him!) she thought as the light of the fire came into view.


End file.
